


Complicated love

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Arrests, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blow Jobs, Bullying, Depression, Drug Use, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, First Time, Foster Care, Foster Parent, Hints of other relationships, Homophobia, I promise if you wait there will be a happy ending, M/M, Marco is 20, Mario is 15, Minor Violence, Party, Peer Pressure, Purging, Self Confidence Issues, Self Harm, Self-Hatred, Social Services, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Tears, The Guys at Bayern are Mario's age, The guys at Dortmund are Marco's age, Underage - Freeform, Underage Smoking, Violence, playground Violence, pushy parents, speed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 40
Words: 40,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Mario is a 15 year old school boy, Marco is a 20 year old college drop out even though the relationship is complicated and everyone is trying to break them up Marco and Mario are determined to keep it going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware there is 3 years between Mario and Marco not 5 but i've changed it for purpose of the story.

Mario waited outside of his school for his boyfriend Marco to come pick him up, Mario had a horrible day all he wanted to do was kiss his boyfriend and drown his weight in alcohol.

“Hey Mario?” Mario turned round and scowled but said nothing   
“see you Monday you little fag” Mario sunk his teeth into his lip in a desperate attempt not cry, sure enough only minutes later Marco's car flew round the corner and Mario climbed in as quick as he could. 

“Good day?” Marco smiled eyes still fixed on the road   
“no” Mario shook his head   
“what's wrong?” Marco rubbed his hand on Mario's thigh then moving it back to the wheel.   
“Well you remember the teacher? Mr Low?”  
“yeah?”  
“Well he caught us kissing the other night, I had to have a meeting with him at break apparently i'm only child and I don't know what I want and someone from my class was listening in and my whole class found out I was gay, I've been called a fag all day” Mario sniffed   
“you are a child Mario”  
“I'm 15 you are 20 what's wrong with that?”   
“nothing” Marco swallowed “I love you”   
Mario smiled “I love you too” 

Soon enough Mario and Marco had arrived at the home of Marco's parents both of them stepped out of the car and headed their way to the house. Marco unlocked the front door seeing both of his parents stood waiting for. 

“Hello Mario” Marco's mother smiled at him weakly   
“Hello” Mario smiled back polity  
“Mom? Dad? What's wrong?” Marco said confused   
“Marco please tell Mario to wait in your room while we talk to you” Marco's dad said   
Marco rolled his eyes and turned to Mario “Wait upstairs i'll be up in a minute”  
“Ok” Mario smiled and made his way up the stairs, he turned the corner and was just about to enter Marco's room and wait until he heard the convocation down stairs. 

“Marco how long can you keep this up for?” He heard Marco's dad say   
“Keep what up?”  
“your life it's a mess”  
“What the fuck do you mean by that?”  
“Don't swear honey” Marco's mum said   
His dad continued “You're in a relationship with a child, You don't have a job, Marco you are 20 years old and you are still living off your parents”  
“Dad he's 15 not 12”   
“He's still a minor honey” Marco's mum added   
“You said we could be together as long as we didn't have sex”   
“Yes, he's a lovely boy Marco but ever since you have been seeing him your life has gone down hill”  
Marco saw red his face flashing red in anger “This is because I'm gay isn't it? I'm your only chance of grandchildren because Yvonne & Melanie care more about careers than children”  
“No that's not it, I'm proud of you Marco” His mum smiled   
“I'll get a job if that's what you want but I'm not leaving Mario” Marco said and stormed up the stairs.

Mario gasped wiping away the tears that had formed in his eyes and ran into Marco's bedroom quickly grabbing his home work out of his bag and pretended to be interested in it when Marco walked into the room. Mario looked up and smiled hoping Marco couldn't tell that he had been crying. 

“What did they want?”   
“Oh they wanted me to give them the money back I owed them”  
Mario frowned “and they wanted me to leave the room to tell you that?”  
“Oh” Marco said clearly distracted “They can't afford the bills or something”

Mario said nothing and continued to pretend he was doing his home work when Marco spoke again “Do your parents care that you are gay?”  
Mario blushed and looked down “they don't know”   
“Damn shit Mario”  
“wh- what?”  
“I don't know what to do, my parents are right” Marco out his face in his hands, Mario put his arms around Marco's neck “Are you going to leave me?”   
Marco pulled the younger man close “I don't know Mario”  
“I thought you loved me” Mario cried tears spilling from his eyes and dripping down his cheeks   
“Oh Mario you're a child”  
“stop calling me that, everyone talks as if i'm stupid”   
“you haven't even told your parents about me”   
“That's because as you've pointed out so many times that i'm only 15 as soon as I turn 16 i'll tell them I promise”   
“you only tuned 15 last week, I can't wait a year Mario”   
“wait a year for what, Fabian knows”  
“Mario i'm sorry” Marco pulled Mario into his arms and held him while he cried this was never going to be easy but Marco was determined to make it work. 

“I'm sorry Mario i'm not going to leave you”   
“Really?” Marco lifted his head and pressed his lips against Mario's, Marco instantly deepened the kiss and pushed his tongue into Mario's mouth exploring the area Mario tasted amazing when-

“Marco, Mario dinner”   
Marco stood up and offered a hand to Mario who gracefully took it and pulled himself up from the ground “I swear they have a camera on me” Mario laughed still holding on to Marco's hand as they made their way down the stairs and into the dinning room, Marco's mom and dad were already in there. Marco dropped Mario's hand and took a seat Mario sitting opposite. They were all tucking into roast chicken dinner when Marco's dad spoke 

“So how was your day at school?”   
Mario gulped “ok”   
“Oh i'm surprised about that Mario, I had a word with your head teacher the other day about yours and Marco's relationship like me and Marco's mother he agreed it's not right”   
“That was you?”  
“That was you?” Marco stood up and screamed at his dad   
“It's ok Marco I'm leaving” Mario got up and ran towards the door, opening it and running out into the rain.  
“Mario!” Marco called behind him, realising he was too late Marco went back into the house and grabbed his phone dialling Mario's number over and over eventually he gave up and went back into the dining room. 

“Why did you do that? He's gone?”  
“Never mind honey sure you can find yourself a nice new girl- boyfriend”  
“I want Mario why can't you understand that?  
Marco's dad stood up “Mario is a child, as soon as you realise that the better”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco takes Mario to a party! 
> 
> Warning- Mario gives Marco a blow job.

“Marco honey wake up” Marco opened his eyes and groaned, the events from last night's dinner flooding back to his mind the way his dad tried to ruin everything with Mario. “Marco honey it's 1pm wake up” Marco rolled his eyes “I'm up, I heard you the first time” He picked up his phone, three texts two were from Mario.

From Mario  
Hey baby? You free tonight.

From Mario  
Marco? I'm not upset with you   
talk to me please.

From Mats  
I'm having a party tonight do  
you want to go? Feel free to  
bring anyone and beer. 

Marco smiled and picked up his phone first texting Mats and telling him he will be at tonight’s party then texting Mario

From Marco (To Mario)  
Hey baby sorry I over slept  
do you want to go to a party  
with me tonight? 

From Mario  
Sure sounds like fun ;)

Marco smiled and headed down stairs knowing what kind of lecture he's going to get from his mother, the same he got every morning or afternoon. And sure enough here it was 

“Why don't you go back to college honey?”  
“Because I decided I didn't want to do it any more”   
“Why waste your A levels on that child”   
“He has a name mom and this has nothing to do with Mario”   
“What about the gorgeous Mats guy you were seeing a couple of years ago”  
“Oh my god no, we were just friends”  
“But I caught you doi-”  
“Just friends” Marco cut in quickly”   
“Do you love Mario?”  
“More than anything in this world”   
Marco's mom nodded “Then I will just have to accept it”  
“That's all I want” Marco kissed his mom on the head and made his way into the kitchen to get his car to go pick up Mario, he grabbed his keys and was just about to leave when his Mom called out “at least I won't have to worry about you getting a teenager pregnant” Marco rolled his eyes and stormed out of the kitchen and got in his car to make the short drive over to Mario's school, he took a quick glance at the clock 3:04pm and reversed from the drive way, Mario finished school at 3:10 Marco sped down the streets racing against time and traffic to get there on time, luckily the clock turned 3:09 just as he parked up in the school car park. Marco sighed as he heard the sound of the bell and all the students leaving in a big hurdle.

“Isn't that faggy Mario's boyfriend” He heard a spotty ginger kid say, Marco laughed as beeped the horn and waved making the boy run away from him, Marco was too busy laughing at his own joke to see Mario, Marco turned quickly just in time to see him open the car door he looked so cute in his little blue blazer and tie. 

“Fag” Mario bit his lip and turned to Marco as he climbed into the car.  
“why are people so mean to me?” Marco felt awful seeing the younger man almost in tears   
“They are jealous they don't have a hot sassy boyfriend like me” making Mario laugh   
“you are mine” Mario giggled “where are we going?”  
“To my house?” Marco raised an eyebrow   
“but your dad”   
“He's at work don't worry sunny”   
“good, who's party is it?”   
“Mats”  
“Is he nice?”   
Marco nodded “yeah I guess so”

Marco pulled into his drive way then got out of his car then running around and opening the passenger door for Mario, Mario stepped out and pressed a kiss to Marco's cheek then grabbing his hand as they walked through the front door of Marco's home. 

“Hello honey”  
“Hi mom” Marco rolled his eyes   
“Coming up stairs?” Marco whispered as he grabbed Mario's hand again and pulled him towards the stairs.  
“Who's with you honey?”  
Marco sunk his teeth into his lip in an attempt not to go crazy “Mario, who else?”   
“Ok, no sex” Marco was ready to punch a wall when he heard Mario giggle behind him. 

Then both of them made their way upstairs and into Marco's bedroom, Mario dropped his school bag on the floor and let himself be rugby tackled by Marco on to his bed, giggling when he felt Marco's lips brush against his, Mario put his hands on the back of Marco's head and deepened the kiss, Marco bit the bottom of Mario's lips making him moan and open his mouth Marco smirked into the kiss and shoved his tongue inside exploring the area and then breaking it. 

“God I love you Mario”   
Mario blushed “I love you too” 

Marco got up off the bed and went over to his closet pulling out a shirt and jeans, pulling off the jeans he had on already, looking he caught Mario staring at the bulge in his pants. “you like?” Marco giggled, Mario nodded then turned red, He looked so cute when he was embarrassed, Marco pulled on his new pair of jeans then tore of his t-shirt and pulled on the button up quickly doing the rest of the buttons.

“What you wearing cutie”   
Mario shook his head “I don't know”   
“Take of your blazer and tie and you can wear your uniform”   
Mario nodded “yes” and took of his blazer and tie and put them on the back of Marco's chair.  
“You look cute in your uniform”  
“hey Marco?”  
“yes?”  
“Can I sleep here tonight? I can't go home drunk and-”  
Marco cut him off “Shh course it's ok”   
“Thank you! What times the taxi coming?”   
“Should be here in ten minutes” Marco said while looking at his watch  
“I'm scared Marco”   
“Scared of what baby?”  
“Meeting your friends”   
“you'll be fine, if they are nasty to you I'll kick their ass ok?”  
“Ok” Mario nodded   
“Honey your taxi's here” Marco's Mom called 

Marco and Mario both made their way down stairs, where Marco's mom was waiting for the both of them in the hall way.

“Have fun my little baby” His mom said while kissing Marco's cheek making Mario giggle   
“Mom! I'm 20 year old for god sake”  
“You will always be my baby” Marco shook his head and pulled Mario out of the house as quick as possible and got into the taxi, giving the driver Mats' address. 

“You'll always be my baby” Mario mocked   
Marco giggled “So embarrassing”

The taxi arrived at Mats' place in a couple of minutes, Marco paid the driver and got out, Mario did the same and grabbed Marco's hand as they walked up to the front of door of Mats' house. Nerves over taking Mario as Mats opened the front door.

“Marco! Not seen you since you dropped out” Mats pulled Marco into a hug   
“and who's this little cutie?” Mats said eyeing Mario up and down.   
“This is Mario”  
“Hi Mario” Mats turned back to Marco and whispered “How old is he? Looks like a child”   
“Fuck of Mats” Mats laughed then let Marco and Mario into the house. 

“Marco!” Erik Durm said as he walked into the lounge  
“Oh Hi Erik” Marco smiled then turned to Mario “Teachers pet at college”   
“Shut up Marco just because I studied hard and you didn't”   
“I dropped out remember”  
“Are you wearing a school uniform you look like a baby” Mario narrowed his eyes but Marco spoke for him “You are one to talk, everyone thought you belonged in school at college, so you of all people should know how it feels” Mario laughed as Marco pulled him away. 

Marco grabbed a bottle of beer and sat on a near by sofa, Mario chose not to have a drink and sat down next to Marco. Mario became increasingly uncomfortable as the night went on Marco's friends apparently couldn't keep their looks and comments to themselves and Marco was getting drunker by the minute.

“Mats why did you invite a kid?”  
“He's Marco's boyfriend” He heard Mats say

“Marco I want to leave”   
“whaaat youuu nottt havinggg fuuun” Marco slurred   
“please Marco”   
Marco nodded “Letss gooo baby boyyyyy”

Mario grabbed Marco's hand and walked out of the house they had decided to walk home the only problem being Marco couldn't seem to be able to walk straight, Nearly falling over twice Mario used all his strength to keep the older man up, eventually they arrived back at Marco's home. Marco brought out the key from his back pocket but struggled to find the key hole, Mario rolled his eyes and took the key from him unlocking the door and shoving Marco inside harder than he had intended and knocked the older man on the floor. Mario stepped in locked the door and helped Marco back to his feet, Mario slung an arm around his back and helped him up the stairs with great difficulty and shoved him on his bed. Mario pulled down Marco's jeans and boxers and discarded them on the floor deciding to leave his shirt on Mario crawled into bed next to him and cuddled close.

“Mario I'm horny”  
Mario smirked was he finally going to get laid? “Then fuck me”  
“I have no lube, can you blow me? Mario rolled his eyes “of course” 

Mario pulled himself up and crawled into the space in between Marco's legs, jerking on his already hard cock a couple of times the ducking his head and taking the whole of him into his mouth using his hands to stroke what he couldn't reach Mario bobbed his head up and down, Marco groaned and pushed his fingers into Mario's hair feeling how soft it was with his finger tips then grabbing a handful and snapping up his hips, forcefully fucking Mario's mouth, deep enough to nearly make him choke with every thrust, Marco was close and managed two more thrusts then cum inside of Mario's mouth then dropped back on to the bed exhausted Marco was asleep in seconds. Mario swallowed the load in his mouth and laid back down next Marco and fell asleep in the arms of his older lover.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario's parents receive a letter from school, Mario comes clean.

Marco cursed as the sunlight shone through his bedroom window, his head pounded he had obviously had too much to drink last night.

“Marco you're up finally” He heard a giggle next to him  
“Mario?”  
Mario nodded “Finally we did it last night”  
“Did what?” Marco said confused then his eyes widened “we had sex didn't we?”  
“No you didn't want to but you let me give you a blow job”   
“Mario you're fifteen”   
“So what's point in being in a relationship if we don't have sex?”  
“I know baby, I'm just scared”  
“Of what? Cause I'm under age i'm fifteen not twelve”   
Marco nodded “next time I don't want to be drunk”   
“Are you ok to drive me home? My mom just text me”   
“sure”

Marco laid back in his bed watching the younger man getting dressed, pulling on his school uniform which he wore the night before, after a couple of minutes Mario was dressed and staring at Marco.

“What?” Marco giggled  
“You aren't getting dressed?”  
“Nah” Marco said as he pulled on a jacket as the both of them made their way downstairs only to be stopped by Marco's dad. 

“Where you going Marco?”  
“Just to take Mario home” Marco rolled his eyes   
“He has legs he can walk”   
“You have a brain, learn to use it” Marco laughed at his own comment, while Mario sunk his teeth into his lip in an attempt not to laugh.  
“stop being cocky Marco, you're twenty years old”  
“Stop treating me like a kid and I will” 

Marco gave no chance for his dad to respond and grabbed Mario's arm pulling him out of the house, opening the passenger door for him and pushing him in, while Marco still in his underwear rushed around to the other side and instantly started the car. 

“What happens if you break down” Mario laughed   
“Then i'm screwed”   
“when will I see you again?”   
“Monday? After school?”   
Mario nodded as the reached his home “Love you baby” Mario reached over and pressed a kiss onto Marco's mouth “Hopefully next time, it will be more” Mario laughed and jumped out the car leaving Marco no chance to respond. 

“I'm home” Mario called out as he entered his home  
“Mario? Come up here I need to talk to you” He heard Fabian call   
“Coming” Mario shouted and made his way upstairs and into the bedroom he shared with his older brother.   
“Hey Mario”  
“hey, What's up?”  
“I think mum and dad know”  
“Know what?” He looked up confused   
“About you and Marco but I think they think it's an older female”  
“what? How?” Mario said close to tears   
“They had a letter through the post from your head teacher saying they were concerned about your safety, seeing an ex school pupil who is five years older than you”   
Mario put his head in his hands “I'm scared”   
“I know” Fabian wrapped his arms around his little brother, looking up suddenly when Felix walked into the room.   
“Mario are you gay or something?”  
“what?” Mario looked up?  
“It's a simple question are you a fag or not?”  
“Felix!” Fabian snapped  
“Well everyone in school is saying you are, and it's embarrassing I'm getting bullied because of it”  
“I can't help it” Mario said starting to cry, Fabian re-wrapped his arms around Mario's shoulder.   
“So it's true? For fuck sake Mario”   
“Sorry” Mario mumbled  
“No” Fabian shouted as he stood up “You have nothing to be sorry about, Felix is just going to have to accept you're his brother, you can't help it and any way there is nothing wrong with being gay, it's not like you've killed someone”   
Felix nodded “you're right, I'm sorry Mario, do you have a boyfriend or anything”  
“Marco Reus”   
“Wasn't he in your year at school Fabian?”   
“Yeah, so what?”  
“That means he's at least twenty five! And Mario's fifteen”   
“That's why we didn't tell you” Mario laughed   
“So Mom and dad doesn't know?”  
“No, but I'm thinking of telling them”

Right on queue Mario's mum and dad arrived back home “Fabian is Mario still out?”  
“He's home now” he called back  
“send him down please”   
Mario rolled his eyes as he stood up “Why can't she tell me herself?” He made his way downstairs Fabian and Felix followed him down.

“Hello sweetie” Mario's mum pulled him in for a hug   
“Hi mom”  
“We've got a letter from school, come in the lounge and we'll talk about it”  
“Am I in trouble?” Mario asked as he sat down noticing Fabian and Felix hiding in the doorway   
“No of course not darling, We just had a letter saying they were concerned about your safety”   
“What do they mean?”  
“It says you've been seeing someone five years older than you”  
Mario gulped and looked over at Fabian who nodded “I have”   
“Oh darling, I bet she's beautiful but you've got to understand someone who is five years older than you it's wrong”  
“No there are seven years between you and dad”  
“Yes sweetheart but we aren't fifteen year old school children”  
“But I love H-” Mario's mother cut him off  
“Who ever she is you are going to have to tell her it's over or we'll contact the police”  
Mario stood up “It's a he and no i'm not going to break up with him not for you or the police”   
“What? You're gay?”  
Mario nodded “yes”   
“Mario stop this, stop lying you know how me and your dad feel about faggots”   
“You aren't going to accept me for who I am then?”  
“Mario, Just leave and don't come back until you've sorted your life out”   
“If that's how you feel” Mario whispered his voice coming out shaky as he turned round and ran up the stairs, Fabian ran up after him while Felix walked into the living room. 

“You're kicking Mario out?”  
“Yes sweetheart, why?”  
“Just because he is gay?”   
“My son is a faggot”   
“You are kicking him out into the streets?”  
“He'll probably stay with grand ma don't worry”

Meanwhile upstairs Mario had thrown various items into a suitcase he had laid out on his bed, his face tear soaked as he picked up his phone typing in Marco's number.

“Marco? Help me please”   
“What's up sunny? Are you crying?”   
“Can I stay over at yours for a couple of days?”  
“Why?”  
“I told my mom i'm gay, she kicked me out”  
“I'll come pick you up now”


	4. Chapter 4

Mario threw a handful of clothes into a big, as well as a couple more things he would probably need.

“Mario?”  
Mario turned around to look at his older brother “Yes?”  
“Take these” Fabian handed Mario a packet of condoms and lube   
“Why do you have these?” Mario's open mouth forming into a small smile   
“I bought them for you, I know you are too young but safe sex is better sex”  
Mario nodded “Thank you”  
Fabian pulled Mario into his arms “Aww come here, phone me every day”  
Mario nodded “Of course” 

Mario broke away from Fabian, picked up his bag and made his way down the stairs, Fabian followed behind him, Felix was waiting with their mother in the hall way. 

“Please be safe Mario” Felix called out   
“I will, thank you for understanding” Felix nodded   
“Oh Mario?”  
Mario turned around to look at his mother “Yes?”  
“You want to change your mind?”  
“I am what I am, I can't help it”   
“Then goodbye” Mario shrugged and opened the front door   
“Mom.. come on he's fifteen”   
“He's a fucking faggot” That's when Mario slammed the door and stepped out

Mario looked up and saw Marco's car waiting for him just outside of his house, throwing his bag into the back seat Mario sat down in the passenger seat.

“You all right little one?”  
Mario nodded, then shook his head teeth sinking into his lower lip “she kicked me out because i'm gay, what kind of parent would do that?”  
Marco wrapped a hand around Mario's shoulder “Do they know about me?”  
Mario nodded “They didn't care you are five years old than me, only cared that you are a man”  
“You ready to go to your new home?” Marco laughed   
Mario nodded “Your parents probably hate me too but any where is home with you”

The drive back to Marco's home was silent but a comfortable silence, Mario was nervous as well as excited, Marco the same happy to spend time with Mario, worried about telling his parents. 

“We're here”   
“Marco, I'm scared”   
“No matter what they say Mario, you'll be staying I don't care”   
Mario nodded and slipped his hand into Marco's as they made their way into the house, luckily Marco's dad is at work and Marco's mom is easier to talk around than his dad. 

“Mom?”  
“Yes, Marco honey?”  
“Can you come here please?”   
“Coming” Marco watched as his Mom ran out of the kitchen and into the hall way where they oth were standing.   
“Mario will be staying over for a while”  
“Marco, I don't know what about your dad?”  
“So you want to put a child out on the streets?”  
“What do you mean?”   
“His mom kicked him out”   
“Aww come here sweetheart” Marco's mom pulled Mario into her arms “stay as long as you need”  
“Thank you” Mario smiled and Marco merely nodded   
“I'll help you unpack”   
Marco grabbed Mario's hand and pulled him upstairs, backing him into the door and smashing their mouths together “I love you Mario”   
“I love you too” Mario smiled innocently laying his bag on the bed  
Marco raised his eyebrows as Mario pulled some clothes out of the bag, the condoms and lube flying out and landing on the floor “You came prepared”   
Mario blushed “Fabian gave me them”  
Marco picked them up and shoved them into a draw pressing his lips against Mario's ear “I think we may need them later”  
Mario blushed again “Our first time?really?”  
“Of course we both want to don't we?”  
“Yes, we do” 

“Marco honey, your dads home”  
“I'm coming” Marco rolled his eyes and turned to Mario “Here's where the drama starts”   
The both of them headed down stairs to be greeted by Marco's dad  
“So your mom tells me Mario will be staying with us”  
“Yes?”  
Marco's dad nodded “I'm allowing him to stay only because He'll be homeless if we don't only one condition Mario will be sleeping in the spare bedroom, you two won't be having sex Mario is way too young”   
“Ok, Thank you Mr Reus” Mario smiled  
“yeah thanks dad”   
Marco's dad disappeared into the living room, leaving the two of them just standing there.  
“Well that was easier than I expected”   
Mario nodded “I know”  
“Fuck the spare room, i'll sneak in at night”  
“Of course” Mario giggled   
“Want to go watch a movie?  
“Yes, what?”  
“Romantic or horror?”   
“Horror” Mario smirked 

Marco picked up a DVD from the rack and pulled Mario into the conservatory, pushing the DVD into the playing and pulling Mario into his arms.

“Marco I'm scared” Mario said about half way through the movie and pushed his face into Marco's chest.   
Marco laughed at his little lover “You chose Horror, we could have watched a romantic one”  
“Romantic movies are gay”  
“You are gay” Marco laughed   
Mario looked up and pressed his lips against Marco's “Gay for you”   
“So if Mats wanted to fuck you, you would say no?”  
“Eww I love you, I would never cheat on you”  
“Mats is hot though”  
“so you would cheat on me with Mats?” Mario laughed  
“No of course not, Mats is a douche”   
“Mario honey someone is here to see you?”  
Mario turned to Marco “How could it be?”  
“your brother?”  
Mario nodded “I hope you and not my parents”   
“maybe it's your dad and he's here to apologise for your mother”  
“Maybe”  
“only one way to find out” Marco smiled and pulled Mario off the chair

The both of them walked out of the conservatory to be greeted by a smart looking women  
“I don't know her” Mario whispered to Marco   
“Hello Mario” The woman in the smart clothes said “I'm your social worker can we talk?”  
Marco scowled and turned to his dad “did you do this?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * Just a reminder that the players of Bayern are the same age as Mario and are in his class at school* includes minor playground violence

“My name's Lisa, I'm your social worker” The woman in the smart suite said who had taken him to the privacy of the kitchen.   
“But why are you here?” Mario mumbled  
“Don't worry sweet you have done nothing wrong, Mr and Mrs Reus are concerned about you thats all”  
“why?”  
“They said you are ok to stay with them but i'm here to talk about your parents, tell me what happened?”  
“I'm gay”  
“Mario, that's not what i'm here to talk about”   
“They kicked me out because I'm gay”   
“It's that all Mario?”  
“Yeah, i'm a disgrace to them”  
“ok that's about everything Mario, you'll probably hear from me again in the near future when we can find you a long term foster family or even a care home”  
“I thought I was staying here”  
“Mr reus said you're welcome until we find you somewhere” 

Mario watched as the lady picked up her notes and walked out of them room and in to where Marco's parents were sitting. 

“Mario? Are you ok?” Marco asked as he walked into the room  
Mario nodded “I guess so”  
“Will they be sending the police or something?”  
Mario scrunched up his face and looked up to meet Marco's eyes “No, why?”  
“Because i'm with a child?”  
“No, I don't think they know”  
“thank god”  
“Is that all you care about?” Mario snapped “I might have to into some kind of care home”  
“No, I won't let that happen” Marco took his little lover into his arms   
“Your dad says i'm only here for the short term” 

“Mario honey it's time for bed you have school tomorrow” Mario heard her calling from the sitting room.  
Marco punched the table “she's only saying that because that woman is here”   
Mario sighed “I want to go to bed, want this day to me over with” 

Mario entered the guest bedroom and put on his pyjamas and climbed into bed. Marco walked in a couple of minutes later with a cup of hot chocolate “Sleep well Mario, I'll sneak in when everybody goes to bed, I'm sorry” Marco pressed a kiss onto Mario's forehead and ruffled his hair and walked out of the room. Mario spent the next hour and half tossing and turning he's fifteen years old and his life is already a mess other than his brothers and Marco nobody seemed to care about him. 

“Mario?” A voice whispered   
“Marco?”  
“No honey it's Marco's mother can I come in?”  
Mario nodded then realised she couldn't see him “yes”

Marco's mother walked into the room and sat on the edge of Mario's bed, he sat up and looked at the woman pure sadness etched on her face. 

“What's wrong Mrs Reus?”  
“Call me Manuela, I'm just sorry I gave you a hard time but the truth is Mario you're just a child and I thought Marco spending time with you was ruining his life but how couldn't it? You are innocent, Marco's dad doesn't want you staying with us but i'll try and change his mind, what kind of mother would I be if I let you go into care, I know i'm not your mother but I couldn't put a child on the street”  
“Thank you so much” Mario sat up and hugged her.  
“It's ok sweet heart you get some sleep you have school in the morning” 

A couple of hours later Marco tip toed into Mario's bedroom, realising he was too late when he found Mario fast asleep, Marco decide to climb into bed with him anyway with his little lover in his arms he soon fell asleep. 

*Beep beep beep beep*   
“What the fuck is that?” Marco jumped up in the air   
“My alarm” Mario groaned and turned it off 

Marco stayed in bed his eyes fixed on Mario as the younger man got up and got dressed, disappearing into the bathroom then returning a couple of minutes later smelling suspiciously of mint.

“Wouldn't your dad be mad if he finds you in here?” Mario laughed   
“Maybe but what he doesn't know won't hurt him, you want a lift to school?”  
“If you don't mind?”   
“No of course not” Marco pulled himself out of bed and pulled on a pair of Mario's joggers and pulled a jumper over his pyjama top, shrugging he'll get dressed later.   
“You look stupid” Mario laughed hysterically   
“huh?”  
“They are too small on you”   
Marco shrugged “Only dropping you off at school 

The both of them climbed into the car and made the short journey to the school, Marco pulled up outside of the building and eyed Mario up and down, who only had his uniform and a thin jacket on.

“Won't you be cold?”  
“I have my blazer and a jacket, I'll be fine”   
Marco nodded and kissed Mario on the mouth who had leaned over for a kiss “Have a nice day i'll be here for you when you finished ok?”  
Mario nodded “Thank you, see you tonight” 

Mario climbed out of the car and made a short walk onto the play ground, feeling sick all of a sudden, everyone hated him, he was considered quite popular until he came out now nobody wanted to be seen dead with him. 

“Fag” someone called from behind him   
“You still fucking Marco, you faggot?”  
“Fuck off Andre” Mario snapped, before all this had happened Andre was his best friend. 

Mario breathed a sigh of relief as the bell went for once in his life he's was happy to be going to class to get away from all this awful bullying. Mario entered the class room and took a seat next to Philipp Lahm. Philipp was only a small guy smaller than Mario even but for some reason everyone was scared of him.

“I have no problem with you” Philipp smiled at Mario   
“Thank you” Mario smiled back 

Mario glanced downwards as the rest of his class mates walked into the class room in one big group, the fact the teacher was not here yet made Mario feel as nervous as ever. 

“Fips? What you sat with that fag for?”Bastian said   
“Oh my god Philipp do you have no taste” One of the girls said which seemed to anger Philipp who turned round and narrowed his eyes at her “You had a crush on him, what changed?”  
“Why are you sticking up for him?” The girl said and Philipp ignored her. Mario had to sink his teeth into his lip to stop himself from crying. Soon enough the teacher walked in and the verbal bullying subsided as he gave out the lesson plan. The room filled with silence as everyone got on with their maths work. Mario was just struggling with a question on long division when a note hit him on the back of the head. 

Meet me after school in the smokers corner you little fag- Bastian S 

Mario picked up the note, screwed it up and tossed it into his bag he had no intention of turning up. 

Soon enough it was the end of the day, forgetting all about the note Mario made his way out of school forgetting he had to pass the smokers corner and Bastian in order to get out. Bastian caught Mario off guard as he seemed to jump out of nowhere and knock Mario to the ground. 

“What?” Mario managed before receiving a hard kick to the side of his head, Mario was just about to stand up and walk away when he felt a pair of two different hands pin him to the ground as Bastian's blows kept on coming when they finally left him alone Mario had a busted lip, a black eye, a swollen face and various other bruising.

“Are you ok?” Mario turned around and saw Toni Kroos, Toni was another boy nobody liked not because he had done anything wrong but because he was quiet.   
Mario shook his head “I feel dizzy”   
Toni tossed an arm around Mario's shoulders “You aren't walking home are you?”   
“Marco is waiting for me”

Toni helped Mario to Marco's car with great difficulty the more Mario walked the harder it was, Toni had ended up dragging him out of the school gates.  
“What happened?” Marco jumped out of the car and took Mario from Toni 

Toni didn't get the chance to answer as Mario fell to the floor in a state of unconsciousness, Marco quickly phoned and ambulance but all he could do for now is wait.


	6. Chapter 6

The next thing Mario knew he woke up in a cold room, the walls were white washed it took him a couple of seconds to realise where he was then it come to him at once hospital. 

“Mario, you're are awake?” A happy voice sounded from somewhere sounding suspiciously like Felix  
“huh Felix? Is mum here?”  
“No, she didn't care”  
“You weren’t supposed to tell him that, dumb ass” Fabian snapped  
“Where is Marco?”  
“He went home to get some sleep, he's been by your side the whole week Mario”  
“I've been here a week?”  
“Yes, some blow to the head huh?” Fabian said while ruffling Mario's hair  
“I want Marco”  
“Oh no need to be rude, little brother i'll call him now”  
“Felix, tell me what happened I know Fabian wouldn't have”  
Felix took a deep breath “Some of the guys at school beat you up”  
“Who?”  
“Bastian and Jerome”   
“Have they been expelled or anything?” The sound of hope in his voice   
“Only for a week, they'll be back on Monday morning”  
“What day is it today?”  
“Friday” 

“Hello Mario” A tall doctor in a while coat entered the room “As you have regained consciousness you are welcome to go home as long as your parent can sign your forms and you answer these questions correctly”  
“What questions?” Mario whined   
“Simple questions, it's just to make sure you are over your injury”  
“Ok, shoot”  
“What's your full name?”  
“Mario Götze”  
“How old are you?”  
“15”  
“What year is it?”  
“2014”  
“Ok good, you seem fine Mario I just need to see your parents and you can go home”  
“But that's not possible” Mario was almost in tears   
“why is that Mario?”  
“Because i'm not living with my parents”  
“You can't be living on your own at 15 Mario” Mario wanted to smack the pity out of his eyes but he decided against it, violence wasn't his thing.   
“No, i'm living with my boyfriend and his parents”   
“you are still a bit young for that Mario maybe I need to refer it to social services”  
“They already know, my parents disowned me”  
“Oh, I'm sorry Mario maybe your older brother can sign the forms for you”  
“Thank you” Mario clapped sarcastically 

Marco arrived almost instantly after the doctor had walked out of the room, his eyes drawn straight to his boyfriend he almost ran up to him and planted a soft kiss onto his forehead. 

“Oh i've missed you”   
“Fabian can you sign the forms now? I want to go home”  
With in the next half an hour Mario was packed and ready to go, Fabian had signed the forms and Marco had brought him a pair of jeans, a Tshirt, a jumper, Marco's coat which buried him and a hat.   
“Marco i'm burning”   
“It's freezing outside, need to keep you warm” macro wrapped a hand around his shoulders  
“See you soon Mario” Fabian pulled him in for a hug and pressed a kiss on to his cheek   
“Look after yourself me and Fabian worry about you” Felix all so kissed his cheek  
“I'll see you at school Felix” 

Marco pulled Mario into the car and the both of them headed home the hospital was twenty minutes away from his home, the traffic was good so they didn't arrive home so late. 

“Oh honey, are you ok?” Mario was greeted by Marco's mom   
Mario nodded “fine thank you”  
Marco's dad walked out of the room and locked eyes with Mario “Oh it's been quiet without you I almost forgot how great it is not having you around”  
“dad” Marco snapped  
“Oh Mario your social worker is coming to see you at five, the visit was originally cancelled but as you are so fine i've arranged her to come” 

Marco's mum shot Mario an i'm sorry look as both of his parents left the room, leaving Mario and Marco in the sitting room alone. The both of them were sat sprawled out onto the sofa watching boring Friday evening television.

“Marco, i'm scared” Mario said suddenly   
“What's the matter baby?”  
“I have a bad feeling about this woman coming”   
“I'm sure she's only coming to make sure you're ok” Marco took Mario into his arms to comfort his little lover the truth was he had the same feelings as Mario, an unexpected visitor from the social worker can never be a good thing.

“did you have any luck finding a job?” Mario asked just to push the thought out of his own mind  
“nah” Marco shrugged off the question and planted a kiss on Mario's head. 

Then all of a sudden the dreaded moment come at once, the knock on the door, Marco on instinct pulled Mario closer to his body in a weak attempt to protect him, Mario locked eyes with Marco and spoke softly 

“You have to let go, they'll get suspicious”  
Marco nodded and reluctantly let go of the only thing that mattered to him  
“Mario, she's waiting for you in the kitchen”

Mario tore himself away from Marco and walked into the kitchen where he found his social worker sat on the stool with a cup of coffee in her hands.

“Hi” Mario mumbled   
“Hello, I heard you have been in hospital are you feeling better now?”  
Mario nodded “i'm fine”   
“So what happened?”   
“Some guys beat me up at school”  
“Because you are not living with your parents”  
“Because i'm gay”   
“Anyway I have some good news for you”  
“I get to stay here with Marco and his parents?”  
“No, but i've found you a temporary carer, right near your school”  
“no”   
“I'm sorry Mario bu-”  
“No” Mario repeated and jumped up out of his seat and ran back to the living room where Marco was sitting now joined by his parents. 

“Marco, Marco”  
“What's the matter?”  
“They are trying to take me away”


	7. Chapter 7

“Who's trying to take you away” Marco cupped the sobbing little face in his hands   
“She's found me a temporary home” tears dripped down his face   
“Mum please you can't let that happen” Marco plead over to where she was sat in the chair   
“I'm sorry sweetie there is nothing we can do”  
“Surely please dad?”  
“Marco no you can't let this child take over your life”   
“Dad I love him, you must understand that?”  
“Mario?” The social worker woman entered the room, Marco dropped Mario's face and turned to face her.   
“Mario?” She repeated  
“What?” Mario's voice nothing but a whisper  
“Come on darling get your things together”   
“I don't want to go”  
“Sorry I can't leave you with people who don't want to look after you”  
“bu-”  
“Sorry it's the law, i'm going to go to a coffee shop around the corner to give you some time to prepare, get your things together and say goodbye” 

Mario said nothing only stormed out of the living room and into his bedroom upstairs, finding his suitcase under the bed and throwing in a bunch of clothes from the wardrobe. Mario sunk to his knees and put his head in his hands and started to cry. 

“Mario?” A soft voice came from behind him, Mario dropped his hands to find Marco stood at the door way.   
“oh Mario” Make stepped forward and crouched behind him taking his little lover into his arms  
“I don't want to leave you” Mario sobbed   
“I know baby boy” Marco soothed a hand into Mario's hair and kissed him on the cheek   
“What will happen with us?”  
“Same as before I guess, I pick you up from school, come for tea and stay on weekends”  
Mario nodded “of course but it won't be the same”   
“I know darling but in another year, we can move into together and maybe get married”  
Mario smiled “you would want to marry me?”  
“Of course I would” Marco pressed another kiss to Mario's cheeks “come on i'll help you pack”

The two of them gathered all of Mario's things which were scattered around in his bedroom, Mario threw everything onto the bed while Marco neatly folded and put everything in neat. Then the two of them made their way down stairs leaving the suitcase in the hall way the both of them sat down in the living room to wait. 

“Thank you for having me Mrs Reus” Mario smiled at her  
“No problem dear, I just wish things could have been a little different, I don't like the thought of you being stuck with some random people”   
“I told you to stop getting sentimental with him, he's ruining Marco's life” His dad snapped  
“How is he ruining my life exactly?”  
“Before he came a long you were a straight intelligent boy going to university and had a part time job”   
“Dad, I know i've been gay since I was 13 so an 8 year old Mario had nothing to do that and just to add onto that me and Mats screwed nearly every night at uni next I quit uni because I didn't like the course I was studying and the part time job I had to leave because it was within the complex”   
“All we wanted was grand children Marco”  
Marco rolled his eyes “Why don't you ask my two straight sisters for some”   
“You know they are too engrossed in work”   
“Honey leave him alone, Marco is gay we accepted that maybe one day he and Mario will adopt some children that will be just as good” Marco's mother smiled over at the two of them.   
“Please do not tell me you are accepting the little brat”  
“Marco is my son, straight or gay i'll always be proud of him and if Mario makes him happy then i'm happy for him of course I wish he was a little older but he isn't and i've accepted that”   
“He's going and that's the end of it” Marco's dad stepped up and stormed out of the room.   
“Mario i'm so sorry you'll have to go but I promise i'll do my best to sort something out”  
Mario nodded “thank you”  
“I'll let you too have a moment, i'm going to find your dad” 

“Come here” And Mario did Marco slammed their mouths together in a quick passionate kiss, tongues playing a battle of dominance, then a knock at the door made them jump apart instantly. 

“You come to take him?” They heard Marco's dad say  
“Yes is he ready”  
“He's in the living room”

“Mario? You ready to go?”  
Mario nodded “I guess”   
“I'm going to miss you” Marco pulled Mario into a tight hug   
“going to miss you too”   
“Cyah later sweet heart” Marco, his mum and dad watched as Mario left the house, Marco bit his lip in an attempt not to cry. The door slammed shut. 

“Thank god he's gone”   
“Dad, don't you ever think about me?”   
“Of course that's why I sent him away”  
“Well the jokes on you because it's not going to stop me seeing him”   
“Why don't you understand he's just a fucking kid Marco”  
“He's fifteen dad as soon as he turns sixteen then i'm out of here”   
“good luck with that with no money”  
“I rather live in a box in the rain and be with him then spend another year with you”

Meanwhile Mario was in the front seat of the car been driven to what is going to be his new home for at least a couple of months or so he had been told. 

“So is Marco your best friend”  
“No he's my bo” Mario shook his head “yes best friend”   
“What were you going to say?”  
“Well he's more like a big brother” She nodded 

So here we are she pulled up outside the cottage, your foster mum is called Amy she currently had three other children staying with her two are toddlers and one boy about your age but he's her son you probably know him from school” Mario gulped then nodded

“So Mario? Are you ready to go inside?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains self harming near the end.

Mario stood back behind his social worker as the door opened to reveal a fat woman with crazy ginger hair. 

“So where is the little mite” The lady said   
“Mario, come on step forward don't be shy” The social worker nudged him forward   
“Oh why isn't it little Mario Götze”   
“You've met already?” The social worker said sounding surprised   
“He's in my son's class at school”   
Mario gulped Please be Philipp or Toni's mom   
The lady turned back to look at Mario “Oh come in dear, i'm Amy by the way” 

Mario stepped into the rather large house and followed Amy and his social worker into the kitchen his eyes instantly drawing to two toddlers who were sat in the high chair. 

“These are the twins London and Paris, poor little dears their mother had no idea how to look after children”   
“Oh they are cute” Mario said although he didn't really look at them  
The social worker nodded “won't be long until they are adopted babies go so easily” Then turning to face Mario “Troubled fifteen year old's impossible”  
“I don't want to be adopted” 

The room fell silent for a few moments until the front door slammed shut and Amy's son walked into the kitchen. 

“Mom? Is he her- Oh hi fag” The boy being none other than Bastian, Mario felt things really couldn't be any worse.   
“Don't be rude Bastian” Amy snapped   
“why don't you show Mario up to his room?” Amy smiled more polite then friendly  
“Do I have to?”  
“Yes” She snapped   
“Mario? I have to go I hope you settle in well and i'll see you some time over the next couple of weeks to see how you're going”   
“Come on fag” Bastian laughed   
“Try and be nice love”

Mario followed Bastian upstairs into one of the bedrooms, Mario placed his bags on the bed and turned around to find Bastian almost in his face “Who do you think you are faggot?”  
“Leave me alone” Mario said meekly   
Bastian dug his fingers into Mario's shoulders and backed him up into the nearest wall, salmming his back against the plaster. 

“Miss him do you?”  
“Of course”  
“Miss his dick so far up your ass you can't walk!” Bastian slammed a fist into Mario's nose not really that hard but it didn't take much to make Mario's nose bleed.   
“I'm done with you faggot” with that Bastian left the room.

Mario tore off his phone and changed into his night clothes, settling into bed and calling the all too familiar number. 

 

“Marco” He sobbed   
“Mario baby what's wrong?”  
“It's horrible here”   
“Is the care lady not nice to you?”  
“It's her son, he's one of the people who beat me up at school, Marco I don't know how much more I can take, I want to be with you”  
“Mario I need you to be strong ok? One year then we can be together i'll get a job and we'll get a house together ok?”  
“ok” Mario mumbled   
“Good night baby, see you soon”  
“I love you”  
“I love you too”

Tossing the phone to one side Mario curled up in a ball and cried himself to sleep. 

“Bastian, Mario, Time for school” 

Not really feeling like any breakfast Mario reluctantly climbed out the warmth of his bed into the icy cold room, quickly pulling on his uniform he had dug out of his bag, scowling at his blood stained nose in the reflection of the mirror in the bathroom, mopping himself up then heading downstairs and Over hearing an argument between Bastian and his mom. 

“I'm not walking to school with that fag”   
“We have the responsibility to look after him Bastian”  
“Do you realise what walking to school with that fag will do to my reputation?”   
“I don't care you are walking with him and that's that”  
“Fine” 

Bastian stormed out of the room almost knocking Mario out of the way where he was lerking behind the door. 

“You want some breakfast sweetheart?” Mario shook his head and sat down in one of the chairs, just watching as Amy fed the twins.   
“Why are they here?”   
“Well their mother is only fifteen, has no idea how to look after children and is apparently on drugs they were taken away at birth”  
Mario nodded “Such a shame”   
“You ready or what fag?” Bastian re-entered the room   
“Bastian be nice! If you carry on you won't be going to London to visit Lukas”   
“Mom no!”  
“Then be nice”  
“Ok, come on fa- Mario” 

The two of the headed out of the house, half way down the street when the house was long out of side Bastian turned to face Mario “Get me into trouble and i'll kill you” Mario could only managed to squeak he had never been good with bullies as it was.   
“Wait here” Bastian ordered as the reached a house   
“Why?”  
“Calling for Jérôme Boateng” 

Sure enough a couple of seconds later Bastian returned and turned to Jérôme “Fags staying at my place”  
“Why?”  
“You know how my mom does the short term foster care”  
“Yeah, Aww poor little fag even mommy doesn't want you” Jérôme sneered   
“We calling for Manu and Thomas?”  
“Nah they won't say anything to him”   
“Franck's?”  
“Yeah?”

Jérôme and Bastian took off well in front leaving Mario trailing behind, He'd have walked himself if he had any idea where he was going though he took note of the surroundings as he has no intentions of walking back with them. A couple of minutes later Franck appeared cigarette in hand.

“Hey Basti bet he's scared to try?” Franck laughed and blew a puff of smoke in Mario's face   
“Go on fag try” Jérôme thrust his cigarette into Mario's face who reluctantly took it and brought it up to his lips and took a puff only to cough violently drawing a roar of laughter from the others. Eventually as they reached the school gates Thomas and Manuel joined the crowed although both didn't seem pleased to see him they never said anything. 

As always Mario slopped into the school building ignoring many shouts of abuse from people he had never seen in his life and breathed a sigh of relief as he was the only one in the classroom. 

“Mario? You ok? You're early” One of his teachers entered the class room   
Mario nodded.   
“I heard about what's happened to you” again Mario said nothing 

The peace in the room soon disturbed as the rest of his class mates walked in and took their usual seats and as always nobody sat next to Mario not even Philipp or Toni. 

“Homework tonight will be in pairs” The teacher clapped her hands   
“Do we pick or you pick?” She glanced at Bastian then at Mario sat on his own   
“I'll pick”   
“Bastian and Abbie” “Jade and Philipp” “Thomas and Manuel” “and last but not least Toni and Mario”   
“Eww poor Toni” The whole room scoffed, Mario sighed he'd made things bad for Toni as well. 

After what seemed like forever after another lonely day at school it's finally home time, Toni had agreed to come around later this evening wasting no time Mario ran home from school, getting half way and tripping over a rock ignoring his bloody knee getting back and continued to run for the rest of the way. 

“Bastian? You're home early”  
“Just Mario it's ok Bastian's with some friends”  
“But I told him to walk with you” Mario flinched at her anger  
“Can I got to my room?”  
“Of course dear” 

Slamming the door behind Mario sunk against it and finally let the tears flow from his eyes, glancing around his room the razor blade caught his eyes standing up on shaking legs he reached out and grabbed it and sat back down. 

Mario pressed the tip of the blade against his skin and cut, a huge wave of relief cute through him, the more he cut the more the pain seemed to dull. Only when Mario had made fifteen cuts he realised what he had done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter sorry about the delay i've been in hospital after having heart surgery :) xx


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains drug use and i'm sorry to say Erik is the culprit.

Mario wiped the blood away with a damp cloth he had found in the bathroom. Mario picked at the scabs on his arms feeling self conscious all of a sudden he tore off the shirt of his uniform and pulled on his nike tshirt and jacket. Before he had the chance to do anything his fun began to buzz grabbing it quickly and answering. 

“Mario?”  
“Marco” Mario couldn't help the goofy smile which had now formed on his face   
“Mats is having another party think you'll be able to come?”  
“I'll be there, I miss you”   
“Will you need me to pick you up?”  
“I'll let you know” 

Mario slipped his phone into his pocket and went down stairs to find Amy playing with the twins in the lounge. 

“Amy, can I go see Marco?”  
“I don't know who is Marco, is he a friend from school?”   
“No, I stayed at his house before they brought me here”   
she nodded “Should be fine as long as I can drop you off”  
“That's fine” Mario smiled

With that the front door slammed and Bastian walked into the house dragging his bag and leaving it on the floor with his coat.

“Bastian come here now” Amy shouted making Mario jump slightly   
“What now?” Bastian rolled his eyes at her   
“I thought I told you to wait for Mario”   
“I did the little fag wasn't there”   
“Stop using such foul words, I don't believe you”  
“But I did the lit- Mario ran off”   
“That's it you are on your last chance now, one more peep and no London”  
“Fine” Bastian stormed out of the room.  
Amy turned to Mario “Don't worry sweet heart i'll look after you go get your things for Marco's”

Mario ran up the stairs and into his room grabbing a bag shoving his shirt and jeans in for the party then heading back down stairs only to be stopped by Bastian. 

“I saw you run home fag”  
“I told her it wasn't your fault”   
Bastian grabbed the collar of Mario's tshirt and pulled him with it slamming his forehead against Mario's “If you stop me in anyway from going to see Lukas, you will pay” Bastian dropped the collar sending Mario on to the floor. 

“I'm ready to go”   
“come on then dear, Bastian come here and watch the twins i'll be five minutes”

Mario gave her the dress and they were on their way, the drive was only short the house he stayed at with Amy is much closer to Marco's than when he lived with his parents. Pulling up outside the house she turned to face him. 

“You have school tomorrow, do you need picking up?”  
Mario shook his head “Marco will drop me off” Even though Mario had no intention of going home tonight.   
“Be home by eleven”  
Mario nodded “ok”   
“Have a nice time love” 

Mario climbed out of the car and knocked on Marco's front door. 

“Mario, hello come on” Marco's mom said   
“Where is Marco?” Mario muttered  
“Just upstairs go on up” 

Mario did as he was told and went straight up to Marco's room knocking on the door but walking in before waiting for a reply. 

“Mario!” Marco walked straight up to him and planted a kiss on his mouth   
“Can I stay here tonight?”  
“Of course you can baby”   
“Are you wearing those?” Marco looked Mario up and down suspiciously Mario wearing a nike tshirt and still his trousers from his uniform.   
“No” Mario laughed and pulled the clothes from his bag 

Mario pulled off his tshirt forgetting about the cuts he had made on his arm only hours ago. 

“Mari? Is there something you want to tell me?”  
Mario bit his lip “no why?” Then pulling the long sleeve shirt over his head.   
“You are self harming Mario”   
“no” Mario began to cry 

Marco pulled the smaller man into his arms and let him sob against his chest, slowly rubbing a hand up and down his back. “Why Mario?”  
“Everybody hates me, I had no choice” Mario's voice muffled by Marco's shirt   
“Who?”  
“Everybody at school it's just unbearable I can't go back ever”  
“Shh” Marco gently soothing his little lover “Come on Mario finish getting ready”

Reluctantly pulling away from the warmth of Marco, Mario pulled on his pair of jeans stuffing his clothes back into his bag. 

“Marco, taxi” 

The two of them were at Mats' home with in seconds, it's only eight o'clock and they could hear the music blaring from his house. 

“Marco!” Mats pulled him and pecked his mouth   
“Ew get off me Mats”   
“Aww friend of Marco” Mats pulled Mario in and kissed him too   
“You're drunk already Mats”   
“Maybe just a bit I passed my course!”   
“Good” Marco rolled his eyes and shoved Mats away pulling Mario into the room where the other guests were.   
“Beer?” Marco asked  
Mario nodded he hated drinking usually but right now he couldn't find himself to care.  
“Hey cutie, I'm Erik” The man smiled at Mario   
“He's mine Erik” Marco scowled   
“How old is he?”   
“Sixteen” Mario chimed in and lied quickly   
Erik nodded “like them young don't you Marco”  
“Aren't you with Mats?”  
“Nope he dumped me for Neven” Erik pouted   
“Mario, I'm going to mingle are you ok with Erik?”   
Mario nodded. “Go ahead” 

As soon as Marco walked away Erik turned to Mario smiling like a Cheshire cat  
“I have some speed, want to split?”  
“what is speed?”  
“A harmless drug for parties” Erik lied   
“Yes” 

Erik pulled a foil packet out of his pocket and split it in half passing some to Mario and taking the rest himself. Mario watched as Erik took his easily with smile. “Go on Mario it won't hurt” Mario nodded bringing the substance up to his mouth and swallowed it quickly with the can of larger. 

“Come on lets dance” Erik grabbed Mario's hand   
“No I feel sick” the colour draining from Mario's face  
“Oh it's okay my first time was like that too, you'll get used to it”

Mario stood up on shaky legs, the whole room was spinning it took a while for Mario to find out where the hell he was going eventually finding in the toilet and vomiting heavy. Mario sighed and laid down on the floor which looked comfy right now. 

Meanwhile Marco approached Erik who is dancing alone on a chair “Erik where is Mario?”   
“In the bathroom he couldn't handle the drugs”  
“You gave him drugs?”   
“Yeah, so?”  
“Have you gone fucking mad?”

Marco pushed Erik out of the way and made his way into the bathroom, apparently Mario had left the door open, Marco walked in to find Mario laid on the floor covered in vomit. 

“Oh my god” Marco shook Mario getting no response “Mats come quick”   
“What is it? Oh what happened?” Mats grabbed his phone and called the services   
“Erik gave him drugs”


	10. Chapter 10

The ambulance arrived within minutes

“What happened?” One of the paramedics turned to look at Marco   
“He couldn't handle the-” Erik giggled  
“Shut up you'll get arrested” Mats whispered in a harsh tone  
“the alcohol”   
“He's had a dangerous mixture of alcohol and drugs, we need to get him to hospital”  
“Can I come, i'm all he has”   
“I suppose so” 

Marco followed behind as the paramedics carried Mario out of the house and into the ambulance, although Mario's life was in no real dangerous the paramedics put the sirens on anyway scaring Marco half to death, they arrived at the hospital in no time at all. 

“You wait here” One of the doctors said to Marco  
“How long will you be?”  
“not long, just wait” 

After what seemed like forever Marco was finally aloud into the room with his little lover. 

“Marco!” Mario smiled weakly   
“Mario, baby are you ok?”  
Mario nodded “What happened?”   
“Erik gave you drugs”  
“No he said they were harmless”   
“not mixed with alcohol” The doctor walked over “It can cause serious heart problems I suggest you never take it again, if you are already addicted i'll arrange counselling”  
“No it was the first time”  
“good”   
“I'll leave you to get some rest, you have a visitor Mario” 

with that Mario's social worker rushed into the room, Mario groaned and turned to face Marco “Ugh why is she here?”   
“Mario, why didn't you call me and say you were not happy?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“you took an overdose because you were unhappy with amy?”  
“No I took some drugs at a party”   
“Because you were unhappy?”  
“I'm not happy at school, ok?”  
“Why not?”  
“Because I have no friends, everyone calls me fag, nobody likes me”  
“We'll sort that Mario? Ok?”  
“ok” Mario nodded “Can I sleep now?”  
“Yes i'll come and see you tomorrow to discharge you” with that she left leaving just Mario and Marco in the room.   
“Do you want me to go too?”  
“no, stay please”   
Marco pressed a kiss to a pale cheek “I love you”  
“I love you too Marco” 

Marco held Mario tightly in his arms the room filled with a comfortable silence. Mario fell asleep within seconds, with the only person that made him happy without Marco he would be nothing.   
Mario woke up the next day alone, Marco must have gone home during the night Mario sighed and turned over to find the social worker looking down at him. 

“Good morning, great news you are allowed to go home today”   
“I don't have my clothes”   
“Hm you'll have to go home in that” She pointed at the hospital gown   
“no way, i'll look stupid”   
“You are getting into my car then going home, nobody will see you”  
“Get your things together”  
“What things?”  
“Ok then lets go” 

Mario reluctantly stepped outside still in the gown and made his way over to the car luckily for him nobody else was out there with him, soon enough they were on the way back to Amy's. 

“Will she be mad?” Mario mumbled   
“No of course not darling”  
“but i'm scared”  
“She's had much worse teenagers than you, she's been taking children for years”   
Mario nodded.   
“We are here, I need to come in with you”

They both made their way into the house   
“Mario wait out here please” 

Mario sighed and pressed his ear against the door if they were talking about him, he had the right to know, right? The talking was muffled but Mario just about made out what they were saying. 

“So where did he go last night?”  
“His friends Marco”  
“Yes he attended a party with Marco Reus, at Mats Hummels' home, the police are involved”   
“Why what happened”  
“One of the guests is a drug dealer Mario ended up getting caught up in it”   
“Do they know who?”  
“No but for time being at least don't let Mario see Marco” 

“No” Mario cried out and pushed the door open “You can't stop me seeing Marco”   
The social worker sighed “I'm sorry Mario but it's for the best”  
“For who? He is the only person keeping me alive” Tears dripped down Mario's face   
“I'm sorry Mario but it's not possible” 

Mario stormed out of the room and straight into his bedroom, pulling out the blade he had hid under the bed and cut again in a violent rage leaving mark after mark on his arm. Dropping the bloody blade onto the floor Mario sunk down with it laying on the floor letting the tears spill from his eyes, looking across the floor his eyes fell upon a bottle of pills, reaching out to grab them, playing with the bottle on his hands, Mario decided to end his life. He slowly opened the bottle and took the first tablet out bringing it to his lips he was just about to pop it into his mouth when his phone buzzed to life 

Marco calling Was it a sign? Mario picked up instantly 

“Mario, are you ok? I'm sorry they sent me away”  
Mario sniffed “no”  
“Baby, what's wrong?”   
“They are stopping me seeing you”  
Marco paused for a second “I'll meet you after school, say you are with a friend  
Mario smiled “I love you”  
“I love you too sweetheart 

Mario pushed the bottle of pills back under the bed, hopefully he won't think about them again.


	11. Chapter 11

Mario groaned as he woke up still laying on the floor, his body ached from the position he had been sleeping in. Pulling himself up and taking a look in the mirror, he looked awful, black circles around his eyes, pale skinned and he had a line of scars and cuts up his arms and to top all that off today they had physical education. He quickly got dressed and headed down stairs where Amy was already up and feeding the twins. 

“Good morning Mario, how are you feeling?”  
Mario sat down at the table next to here “fine?”  
“Are you sure you are well enough to go back to school you look a little pale love”  
Mario nodded knowing seeing Marco at the end of the day would help him get through it.   
“If you like love you can stay off if you like?” Amy said after no response from Mario   
“No, i'm fine”   
“Would you like some breakfast?”  
“not hungry”  
“Mario starving yourself won't solve anything” Mario gasped shocked he hadn't even thought about his weight, he looked down and noticed how baggy his uniform had become. 

“Come on fag, we have gym first don't want to be late and it's football you are pretty good at that” Bastian said while walking into the room piece of toast in hand.   
“That's it Bastian, i've had enough of you, no London”   
“You are in for it later fag” Bastian spat in Mario's direction   
“I'm going to Toni's after to school to work on our project” Mario said following Bastian out of the door.  
“Ok, be home for seven” Mario nodded and walked out of the kitchen. 

Mario walked out of the door to find a thin layer of snow on the ground and Bastian who looked furious. 

“You stupid little faggot” Bastian charged knocking Mario straight over   
“I didn't do anything” Mario said helplessly   
“Wait till the others are here, then you'll be sorry” 

Bastian stormed off in front leaving Mario trail behind him, his blazer is soaking wet from the snow and he had cut his elbow other than that he had escaped fine, fear still in the pit of his stomach as they reached Jerome's home. 

“Look who's back?” Bastian laughed  
“Oh the little faggot” Jerome jeered   
“Look at the helpless prick, help me teach him a lesson when Franck gets here?” Jerome nodded and laughed. 

“Morning fag”   
“Morning” Mario sighed his gaze still on the ground   
“Why is you take drugs but you can't handle cigarettes?”  
“He couldn't even handle the drugs” Bastian laughed   
“Fuck you” Mario snapped 

Jerome this time grabbed him by the collar of his shirt “Just you wait till Franck gets here” and with that Mario is on his ass for the second time that day. Mario pulled himself up and ignored the other two boys school was in the distance and Franck's house is just on the corner. Mario took no chances and made a run for it. Only it ended up being a big mistake Bastian dived forward and rugby tackled Mario to the floor and pinned his arms above his head. Bastian pushed his forehead against Mario's while blows started to attack the rest of his body, what most have been Jerome. Bastian smashed Mario's head against the pavement and gave him an extra hard blow to his nose then ran away leaving him on the pavement. Mario took a couple of deep breaths then stood up on shaky legs his whole head and face were bleeding and his ribs and chest bruised other than that he had a lucky escape. 

“Are you ok?” Mario turned around to find an old lady  
Mario wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded “Just fell over”   
The old lady shot Mario a what-ever-you-say glance “Do you need any help?”  
“No i'm fine thank you” Mario said meekly and made his way over to school which is just around the corner and a cross the road. Mario got there in no time and noticed his old friend Andre. 

“Andre, help me please”  
“Mario, i'd love to but being seen with you is a large threat of my social standing”   
“Fuck you” Mario snapped and stormed off   
“I know you would, you are gay” was the last thing Mario heard before storming into the school building feeling relatively safe as the hallways were all quiet. 

“Götze”   
Mario gasped as he heard a loud voice turning around quickly to find the had master “Yes, sir?”  
“Why are you in my school looking such a mess?”  
Mario bit his lip it is beyond belief how he's ignore the blood stained all over him “I tripped sir”  
The head master tutted “Stop being such a clumsy boy and show it to school more often, do you think you can do that in future?”   
Mario nodded “Of course sir”  
“Then go and don't let me find you in such a state again” 

Mario hurried away into the gym quickly, cursing as the bell sounded just as he got there, he sat down on the bench in changing room as the rest of the class poured in, of course nobody sat anywhere near Mario. 

“Has everyone got there football kit?”   
“No” Mario said, there is no way he's playing today not with the scars on his arms  
“Come out here Mario, everyone else get changed”   
Mario took a sigh of relief and followed his coach outside. “Why haven't you got your kit?”  
“I forgot it”   
“Mario, what's happened to you recently? You were my star pupil, the best footballer on the school team, always bright and happy now you are filthy, sluggish and look like you would rather be somewhere else”  
Mario bit his tongue and stopped himself from screaming; How stupid are you? I'm bullied constantly for being gay, I live with a foster parent and I have no friends. Instead he just settled for “I'm just having a hard time at the moment”   
“Here Mario put this on” The coach handed him a spare kit   
“no, I can't”  
“Mario you are not sitting out another one of my lessons, put it on now”  
“Yes sir”  
“and Mario, is there anything you want to tell me?W  
“No sir”

Mario trailed back into the dressing to string of abuse “Sir, i'm not getting dressed while he's looking” 

In the end Mario ended up getting changed in the corner with his back to the rest of the group, how had he gotten to this? From me being popular, happy and confident to the shell of his former self and all because he liked men. Quickly pulling on his kit and football boots Mario slid an arm down his badly scared arm and sighed well they were going to find out sooner of later. 

Mario was the last one out of the changing room and quickly jogged onto the field where the rest of his class were.

“Look at that on Mario's arm” Bastian said loud enough for Mario to hear to Thomas  
“Oh my god, he'll do anything for attention these days”   
“What's happening?” Manuel chipped in  
“Look at Mario's arm” Thomas said loud enough for everyone to hear, the rest of the class began to talk about him and this only made things worse for himself and to top it all of, nobody picked him for their team. 

Finally its the end of the day and he can finally go and see Marco, the rest of the day was awful not one single person cared about how depressed he was and made sure they told him. Mario sat on the wall outside of the school gates and waited for Marco turn up, an hour passed and he still hasn't arrived. Mario sighed and stood up maybe Marco had seen sense and got rid of him too.


	12. Chapter 12

Mario slummed his shoulders and dragged his bag along the path, he had waited an hour and still no sign of Marco it was obvious he's not coming. The tears slowly trailed down his face he had the day from hell and the only thing that would have made it better has been cancelled too. 

“Mario wait”  
Mario turned around quickly and saw Marco pull up “Marco” he said in a whisper

Marco took one look at the hunched up boy, tear stained face and the multiple cuts and bruises ad jumped out of the car taking his little lover into his arms “What happened to you”  
Mario said nothing just snuggled into the warmth of Marco's body, when he's with Marco he felt like the top of the world. 

“Fucking fag” someone from behind Mario shouted then a stone hit him on the back of the head. Marco saw red gently removing his body from Mario's he stormed over and grabbed the boy by the collar. 

“What the fuck do you think your doing?” Marco snapped  
“That's Andre he used to be my best friend” Mario said walking up behind Marco  
“You fucking horrible little bastard, i'll not hurt you this time but you dare say anything to Mario again i'll fucking kill you” Andre nodded pathetically and Marco dropped him onto the floor  
Andre stood up and quickly brushed the show off his clothes and turned to look at Mario “Wait till the rest of the class find out about this you little faggot” Andre made to run off when Marco caught him and punched him hard in the face, Marco gasped as he felt the bones of his nose break under his fist. Andre stood up in tears clutching his bloody nose “I know where you live Marco” Then he turned on his heals and ran off. 

Marco turned to face Mario who was stood looking white as a sheet, feeling slightly guilty about what he's done but the ass totally deserved that.

“Mario, i'm sorry I lost my temper”  
“It's ok” Mario edged over to Marco and hugged his waist “Please can we go?”  
“Of course babe” 

The two of them climbed into Marco's car and made their way back to the blonds home, the drive was only short but it seemed to take forever. 

“Mom, i've brought Mario home” Marco called out in the hall way, but his mother came out to greet them anyway.  
“Oh Mario sweetheart you looked awful, are you sick?”  
Mario shook his head “Just going through a bad patch” She nodded understanding it's not surprising just make sure you eat, you've defiantly lost a lot of weight. Marco eyed Mario up and down suspiciously. “Mario come upstairs with me” Mario followed Marco upstairs into his bedroom. 

“Take off your blazer Mario I want to look at you”  
“Promise me you wont shout”  
Marco bit his lip “I promise”

Mario dropped his blazer onto the floor his scarred arms on show as well as his much slimmer figure. 

“You've self harmed again?”  
Mario started to cry “Marco i'm sorry sometimes I just have no choice”  
Marco took one look at the broken boy and stepped forward taking Mario into his arms, he didn't need to be shouted at right now “Oh Mario, I wish you would have told me instead”  
“Mario you have to eat, look how thin you've gotten your chubby cheeks have been replaced with much bonnier ones”  
“ok” Mario croaked  
“Do you want something to eat now?”  
Mario shook his head “i'm not hungry”  
“I think we should go see a doctor, you are clearly depressed”  
“no” Mario started to cry again  
“Mario we have no choice, if you carry on like this i'm going to lose you and I don't want to live without you” Tears welled up in Marco's eyes making Mario feeling guilty.  
“Marco, i'm sorry”  
“no, it's not your fault Mario I just want you to promise you will go to a doctor”  
“I promise” 

The two of them spent the next couples of hours slowly embracing in each others arms, Marco thought at one point Mario was asleep he slowly traced the lines of the scars and cuts with the tips of his fingers all he could think was how low Mario must have felt to do that to himself it broke his heart he wasn't around to support Mario when he needed Marco the most, the body in his arms was the only thing in the world he cared about and he is going to help Mario get through this even if it kills him. 

“I did that when they said I couldn't see you” Mario said eventually  
Marco pressed a kiss to Mario's hairline “Why didn't you call me?”  
“To be honest, all that was on my mind was suicide the only reason I didn't go through with it is because you called me”  
Marco gripped Mario's cheeks harshly and turned his head to face him “You nearly took your own life?” Mario said nothing just nodded  
“Baby, its that bad?” Marco brushed away the tears that dripped down his cheeks with his thumbs  
“I'm picking you up from school tomorrow and i'm taking you to hospital”  
“Marco no”  
“You have no choice”  
Mario nodded “ok, anything for you”

Marco and Mario were disturbed by a loud knocking on the front door, Marco cursed as his parents made no attempt to open the door he stormed his way down stairs, Mario following shortly behind he swung open the door to find a police officer standing there. 

“Marco Reus?”  
“Y-yes” He mumbled  
“Marco Reus, i'm arresting you on the suspicion of assault on school boy André Schürrle”  
“No” Mario gasped as he watched the two officers lock him in handcuffs and push him into the back of a police car and drive away. Mario dropped to the floor and let the tears escape from his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

“Mario? Come on sweetie lets take you home” Mario lifted his head to follow the voice which was Marco's mother.   
“Where is home? I don't have a home nobody wants sometimes I think i'd just be better off dead” She sighed looking down at the small body in front of her extremely thin and the scars and cuts on his wrists “Mario honey have you thought about seeing a doctor?”  
Mario shook his head “He's only going to tell me what I already know”   
All she wanted to do was pull the sobbing body into her arms and tell him everything would be ok, only he's not her son and she's not sure if they ever would be. Mario is clearly broken.   
“Does your foster mother know?”  
“Maybe” Mario shrugged   
“Maybe?” She repeated giving him a hard stare   
“My school mates found out today and he's in my class, i'm not sure if he's told her or not”  
“I think I should have a talk with her”  
“No, please, no” Mario begged “I'm not supposed to be here”   
“What do you mean by that?”  
“Because I got drunk at the party I went to with Marco at Mats' house” Mario lied   
She nodded “Shall I drop you off around the corner?”  
“Are you sure you don't mind?”  
“Of course not” 

Mario gathered his things and got into the car with Marco's mother, the drive wasn't too far and the traffic was good so they arrived in good time. 

“Thank you Mrs Reus” Mario forced a smile “Can you send me any news on Marco?”  
She shook her head “No, I can not Mario. Your precious people might think Marco's a bad influence on you but you are the bad influence on him. I don't want you to see my son any more you are not welcome at our home the only reason Marco is in prison is because of you” And with that she slammed the car door closed and drove off leaving a shocked Mario behind. 

Mario walked towards the house he lived in dragging his school bag behind him, everything he ever loved just seem to be falling away from him. 

“I'm home” Mario said weakly as he stepped through the front door   
Amy stepped into the hall way “Oh my goodness what's happened to you?”  
Mario bit his lip “Uh Toni was bullying me”  
Amy shook her head “You've been to see Marco haven't you?”  
“N- no” Mario lied   
“Toni came over to see you an hour ago and said the both of you haven't even started your projects and on top of that Andre's mother came over to warn me that Marco had punched poor Andre in the face and told me to look at for you” Amy raised a questioning eyebrow at Mario.   
“He deserved it”   
“Poor little Andre has a broken nose now because of that thug”   
“He threw at rock at me and called me a fag”   
“Mario stop being difficult and go upstairs your school friends are here”   
“Toni?” Mario said hopeful   
“No Jerome, Manuel and Thomas”   
Mario rolled eyes “ok”

Mario headed upstairs but not in the direction of Bastian's room but into his own room and pulled out the blade he had hidden underneath his draw, when the door swung open suddenly Mario pushed the blade back and looked up. 

“Oh hi fag, why don't you come and play fifa with us” Thomas smiled   
“why would I want to do that?”  
“Because I saw the marks on your arms and we feel bad for you”  
“Tsh” Mario turned away   
“Please Mario maybe we can be friends?”  
“You just called me fag”  
“Sorry it's just a habit please come on Mario”  
“You really want to be friends?”  
“Of course”

Mario stood up and went to follow Thomas out of the room “But what about the others?”  
“We agreed to be nice to you together”  
Mario nodded “Thanks” 

“Look who I brought” Thomas smirked at Bastian  
“Why isn't it the little fag” Bastian spat in Mario's face   
“You lied Thomas” The sound of heart break clear in his voice  
“Sometimes Mario you really are stupid” Jerome rolled his eyes   
“Did you ride some cock while being at your boyfriends house?” Bastian sneered   
Mario snapped “Is that why you wanted to go to London so bad? To ride Lukas' cock”   
“You little twat” Bastian darted forward and smashed his face into Mario's jaw   
Mario stopped himself from crying “Oh i'm sorry are you not out of the closet yet? Too much of a coward to admit to the world you are gay?”

Bastian said nothing to Mario just turned towards Jerome and smirked “You know what Jerome? I don't think i've punished him for stopping my visit to London?”  
Mario scrambled up off his feet and headed towards the door but Jerome got there first and smashed his body into the carpet and pinning his arms above his head. Bastian punched Mario had in the mouth sending a trail of blood down his chin, the next blow came at his eye, blow after blow kept on coming Mario didn't know how much more he could take of this.

“Bastian stop please” Manuel chipped in  
“What why?” Jerome said  
“You'll kill him”

Bastian smashed his hand down one last time and gripped Mario's head hard “That's for calling me gay when you know I'm with Sarah”

Mario scrambled out of Bastian's room and went straight into his own room looking at his bloody face in the mirror his lips and nose were both bleeding and his eyes were already bruised. What is the point Mario sighed and sunk to his knees pulling out the bottle of pills from underneath the bed and grabbing his phone typing a quick I'm sorry to Marco the only person in the world who truly cares about him then he popped the first pill into his mouth and swallowed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm mean I know ;D at least you only have to wait until Monday for the next update.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I updated a little late, some how I forgot it was Monday XD

“Mario?” It was Manuel who walked into Mario's bedroom to find him on the floor with a bottle of pills in his hand. Manuel gave him a slight shake Mario is deathly pale and Manuel isn't even sure if he's breathing or not. 

“Bastian come quick”  
“Has the little fag topped himself or something” Bastian said from a distance his words made Manuel shiver eventually Bastian came into the room. 

“What's wrong with him?”  
Manuel bit his lip trying not cry “He did this because of you”  
“You weren’t exactly nice to him” Bastian snapped”  
“What's happened?” Thomas said appearing in the room a couple of minutes later “fuck”  
Jerome appeared over Thomas' shoulder “Shall we chip in together and ditch the body”  
“He's not dead you dumb fuck” Manuel snapped while Bastian just laughed  
“Jesus Manu I was only joking”   
“Your wasting time Bastian, get your mother”

Manuel gingerly stepped forward and took Mario's limp body into his arms, the guilt rushed through him as he looked down at the innocent face, he had to suffer all this and why? Because he is gay”

“Mom come quick Mario's topped himself”  
“Bastian stop being silly” was the response  
“Well what can you do?” Bastian shrugged  
Manuel smiled smugly “If anything happens to him I telling the police everything”

Bastian ran down stairs as Manuel wiped the blood off Mario's face with his sleeve 

“Are you a fag or something Manuel?” Jerome frowned  
“He overdosed because of us, don't you care?”  
“Not really” Jerome shrugged   
“Not our fault he likes cock” Thomas chipped in 

“Thomas stop that and I always thought you was a nice boy” Amy said while walking into the room  
“Sorry Mrs Schweinsteiger” Thomas said in a rather babyish tone of voice   
“I'm divorced Thomas”  
“Oh sorry Miss-ex Schweinsteiger”   
Jerome laughed “God you are stupid Thomas how did you manage your exams”   
“Who called the ambulance?” Amy said while pulling Mario's body away from Manuel   
“Nobody?”   
“For god sake Bastian sometimes I worry about you, phone one now”   
“Ok mom” Bastian said very sheepishly and went to get his phone  
“Why is he so bloody?” Amy wiped some of the blood away   
“He walked into to a door” Jerome added quickly  
“No Jerome remember Bastian did it because he wasn't allowed to go to Lukas'” Thomas stupidly said   
“Thomas!” Jerome snapped under his breath while Manuel couldn't help the smug smile forming on his face.   
“Bastian wouldn't really do that would he? Tell me the truth Jerome what happened”  
Jerome sighed “What Thomas said was true, i'm sorry”   
“The ambulance is on its way” Bastian said walking back into the room  
“Don't even look at me Bastian Schweinsteiger, i'm disgusted with you”  
The ambulance came in a flash and whisked Mario off into the intensive care unit to pump the drugs out of his system, that was five days ago and still no life appeared in Mario's body all seemed lost for a brief amount of time then Marco was released on bail.

“I came as soon as I could” Marco rushed into the room  
“Marco? You are forbidden from seeing Mario” Amy snapped   
“please, I won't ever see him again after this if you just let me see him, I love him so much”  
Amy nodded “Only because I think it will help him having you by his side”   
“Thank you”

Marco sat in a chair next to Mario's bed and picked up one of his arms ignoring the drip which sat on his vein Marco traced the scars with his fingers like he had done the day he was arrested. He looked at how beautiful his boyfriend was and couldn't believe anybody could ever hurt him.

“Why did he do this?” Marco said eventually   
Amy rolled her eyes “Just take a look at his life, his parents don't want him, he hasn't seen his brothers for weeks, the social have stopped him seeing his boyfriend, he lives with his school bully” Amy said the heart break was clear in her voice.   
“Maybe you can help change the boyfriend part” Marco added in hopefully   
“I can't Marco as much as I wish I could, people who are involved in drugs and violence are not aloud anywhere near minors”  
“Please, I love him so much”  
“I'm sorry Marco but it's not my fault”   
“Wait a minute, how did you know I was his boyfriend?”   
“I saw his texts to you and that's another thing Mario is under-age”  
“But we haven't done anything”  
“Maybe not yet but what's the point in being in a relationship with someone you can't make love to wouldn't you rather be with some your own age Marco? Not a child?”  
“He is the love of my life, no matter what you, my parents or anybody says as long as Mario still loves me I will love him no matter what, no matter how broken he is”  
Amy sat back in her chair and sighed “Go on, but as soon as he gets out of here thats it I cannot allow you to see him and How did you meet him?”  
“I was in the same class as his brother but we met playing football together Mario was a couple of years ahead for his age and as soon as I laid eyes on him I knew I wanted him to be mine”  
“Why Mario and not his brother?”  
“Because Fabian isn't Mario and besides Fabian isn't gay”  
Amy stood up and looked at Marco “We could be in for a long stay, do you want a coffee?”  
Marco nodded “That would be nice” 

Marco kissed the palm he was holding in his hand “Mario I love you so much please wake up, I don't know if I could live in a world that doesn't include my little sunshine, i'm sorry about what ever anyone’s said about you or about us i've known since the day I met you I wanted to be with you.. just please wake up” Marco cried the tears spilling onto Mario's hand.

Marco felt his hand being squeezed the came the voice “Don't cry Marco, I love you too”


	15. Chapter 15

“Marco” Mario smiled and rolled over after finally regaining full consciousness only it wasn't Marco it was Amy standing there.   
“Sorry sweet heart Marco had to go”  
“Why?” Mario was on the verge of tears   
“He send his love if that’s any condolence” Mario said nothing just scoffed and rolled over, Amy panted him on the shoulder “Just going to see your doctor I won't be long” 

As soon as she walked out of the front door Mario grabbed his phone off the table next to his bed and checked his texts most of them were from people at school who surprisingly still sent him abuse rather than get well soon messages. One from Manuel saying he is sorry and last of all from Marco Hello baby, i'm sorry I had to go Amy said as soon as you woke up I have to leave you, apparently you are not welcome at my house either, but we'll arrange something some how. I have court tomorrow :-( my love Marco xxxx. Mario smiled as he read the text even though he couldn't see Marco, his lover still wants to see him even after everything. 

Mario's thoughts were interrupted by a doctor “Hello is it Mario Gotze?”  
He nodded shyly “Yes”   
“I am doctor Abel, I am your mental health doctor”  
Mario looked the man up and down, he is an extremely slim man covered in tattoo's” “I don't need your help”   
“I'm sorry Mario but you are under the age of eighteen you don't have a choice”   
Mario noticed the scars on Abel's arms “How can someone who cuts give me advice?”  
“Because I have lived through what you are and have overcome it”  
Mario nodded “How did you take your parents kicking you out because you were gay? Have you started seeing them again?” Mario looked hopeful.   
Abel looked pityingly at Mario “Not everything Mario I was referring to the self harm”  
“Then how can you help me? You don't know what i'm going through”   
“Look Mario you can sign these papers and agree to see me twice a week or you can refuse and we'll keep you in here until you agree”   
“Fine” Mario rolled his eyes and signed the paper that was put in front of his face.  
“Can you sign this as well?”  
“What is it?” Mario narrowed his eyes at the doctor term text  
“It means we can you into a mental health unit if that's necessary”  
“Fuck that, lots of people cut and you don't threaten them with units”   
“Come on Mario we both know you all so have a weight problem, it's not natural for a boy at your age to be that thin your BMI is way too low”  
Mario looked down at the gown through the gap at the top of his body he cringed seeing how skinny he had gotten without even realising it “If I sign can I go home?”  
“Yes” Mario signed the paper.   
“Can, I have my clothes”

Amy handed Mario some clothes she has brought from home, he went into the bathroom and quickly slipped them on, his clothes were much more loose than he had been the last time he wore them. 

“Can we go now?” Mario said to Amy as he walked out of the bathroom  
“Mario why are you holding your jeans like that?”  
“because they are too big”  
Amy nodded “Get your things” 

Mario picked up what ever belongings someone had brought in for him and made his way to the car and within minutes they were on their way home.  
“Where is Bastian?” Mario said eventually  
“He's at school sweetie” Mario sighed he wondered if she knew it was Bastian's fault he took the overdose in the first place. He decided to say nothing and spent the rest of the ride home in silence. As soon as they walked through the front door Amy turned to Mario  
“Stay down here where I can see you please”   
“You don't trust me?”  
“No of course I don't trust you Mario, you took an overdose in your bedroom”  
Mario sighed “ok” 

Mario walked into the sitting room and sprawled out on the sofa pulling out his phone and checking twitter.   
@mariogoetze You didn't take enough  
@mariogoetze Fag Fag Fag   
@mariogoetze Couldn't you have taken more?  
@mariogoetze You stupid little fag, you'll do anything for attention  
@mariogoetze The text time you attempt suicide at least make it successful

Mario bit his lip in an attempt not to cry that wasn't even half of it but not having the heart to read the rest of them he decided to text Marco instead. 

To Marco Reus- Honey, I'm home. Xxx :)   
To Mario Gotze- Haha cliché, How you feeling? Xx  
To Marco Reus- Shit, some doctor made me see a mental health doctor, crazy huh? Xxx  
To Mario Gotze- Sorry Mario, I think it will help you xx  
To Marco Reus- How? :(  
To Mario Gotze- I noticed how much weight you lost two weeks ago xx

“Mario, dinner time” Mario sighed not being hungry at all, walking into the kitchen he found a ham sandwich waiting for him on the counter. Scowling it he picked it up and it ate it as quickly as possible trying not to think about it. Laying back down on the sofa the sandwich was all he could think about it, just it being there and swirling around his insides. Eventually Mario gave up and ran to the inside bathroom and sticking two fingers down his throat taking a sigh of relief as it came up into the toilet bowl. 

Walking out the bathroom Mario came face to face with Bastian   
“Hi fag by the way everyone at school still hates you”   
“Why would that have changed?”  
“Didn't you top yourself to bribe people into being your friend?”  
“What ever Mario sighed and walked off” Only for Bastian to catch his foot and trip him onto he carpet “And Mario don't forget you are still in trouble for stopping my trip to London”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this written ages and I just couldn't wait until Monday... there will still be an update Monday.

Mario woke up to the sound of his phone buzzing against the night stand quickly picking his phone and accepting the call.  
“Hello?” Mario said in a sleepy haze   
“Hello little bro”  
“Fabian” Mario couldn't contain his smile  
“I was wondering, I know your off school because of illness at the moment so would you like to come here for your dinner? Mom and dad are at work?”   
“I don't know Fabian” Mario sighed   
“please Mario, I miss you”  
Mario nodded even though he knew his brother couldn't see “Yes ok”  
“Great see you later little one”   
Mario rolled his eyes “yeah bye” 

Mario sighed and looked at his calendar while getting ready, five days without seeing Marco five days of hell. Changing his clothes Mario paid extra attention to the marks on his arms he sighed again 5 days of cutting. If Mario is being honest life really isn't worth that much when Marco isn't around. He chose a particularly long sleeved shirt and jeans to hide the scars from his older brother. 

“Morning Mario” Amy sung cheerfully as Mario walked into the kitchen   
“Morning” Mario forced a smile  
“You're up early this morning even before Bastian”  
Mario nodded “Phone woke me up”  
“Not Marco I hope” Amy said while spoon feeding the twins porridge  
“Sadly not just my brother Fabian”  
“Oh that's great news Mario”  
“Yes, so would it be ok if I see him today?”  
Amy paused for a moment “Yes as long as I can meet him first”  
“Yes fine” Mario snapped 

“Morning fag” Bastian said entering the room  
“Morning honey” Amy said as she saw him enter   
“When's fag coming back to school?”  
“It's Mario” Amy snapped “And next week”  
“Why is he getting so long off for attention seeking?”  
“I'm still here you know” Mario chimed in   
“He's not attention seeking Bastian for god sake”  
“Can I have the day off to look after him for you?” Bastian asked hopeful   
“In your dreams Bastian, besides he's going to see his brother”  
“If he can see his brother he can go to school”  
“It's the people from school who caused it and you know it Bastian”  
“Fine”  
“You better get going love”  
Bastian nodded “I guess see you later mom, goodbye fag”

Amy waited until Bastian had left the house then turned to Mario “Maybe he's right and you are well enough to go to school”  
“Maybe” Mario shrugged he sort of hoped he'd she make him go back so he could secretly meet up with Marco.   
“Then again, Maybe not you look awful”  
“Thanks” Mario laughed  
“Go make yourself busy while I clean the house”  
“Can I go upstairs?”  
Amy looked at him “I suppose so, go on”  
“Thanks” Mario muttered quickly as he ran out of the living room and upstairs into his bedroom where he sighed happily into his own personal space. A couple of hours later Amy came upstairs.

“Mario? Can I talk to you sweet heart”  
“Sure” Mario shrugged and put down the book he was reading   
“Was all this started because you told your parents you were gay?”  
“Yeah why?” Mario swallowed   
“Don't you wish you just lied about being gay and everything would be ok?”  
“No because it wouldn't be ok would it? Why should I lie about who I am? I'm gay I can't change that, I don't even want to change that and if they can't accept it, it's their problem not mine”  
Amy nodded “I'm sorry Mario, I just can't believe they could do that”  
Mario sobbed “I thought they would be ok with it?”  
“Shh, don't cry”   
“Can't help it” Mario mumbled   
“Come on Mario, lets go see your brother”

Mario nodded and happily bounced down stairs and into the car, the drive was silent other than the radio blurring out in the back ground, the traffic was good and they reached his old home within ten minutes. Amy and Mario got out of the car and headed towards the front door where they knocked and waited for Fabian to arrive. 

“Mario!” His older brother pulled him in for a tight hug “And who is this?”  
“This is Amy, She's my foster parent”   
“Hello Fabian, I'm just dropping Mario off and i'll pick him up about six is that ok?”  
“Best to make it five”  
“Ok then goodbye Mario and you too Fabian”  
“Bye”

Mario followed Fabian into his old home, seeing the familiar surroundings made him miss home, miss his brothers especially. 

“Hey Mario, I have a surprise for you”  
“What is it?” Mario beamed brightly   
Fabian laughed “I'm just waiting for it arrive and before you ask yes it will show up”   
“Can I ask something Fabian?”  
“Of course little bro, what is it?”  
“How did dad take it when mom told him I was gay?”  
Fabian sighed and looked at Mario pitying, quickly responded as the younger one raised an eyebrow at him “Honestly?”  
“Just tell me Fabian”  
“He accepted it fine, he wanted to bring you home but mom wouldn't let him”  
“Really?” Mario smiled  
“Yeah but Mario for me that's kind of worse”  
“How could it possibly be worse?”  
“Because if it was my son, i'd have picked you over her and he didn't”  
“So how's Grandmother?”  
Fabian laughed “Still going to church every Sunday to pray for you to magically be straight”  
Mario joined in on Fabian's laughter “Typical-”

Mario was cut off by the sound of knocking on the front door, Mario's heart race increased rapidly, he quickly glanced over at Fabian who looked pretty calm.   
“Well aren't you going to answer it? The doors for you like I said I have surprise and it's here”  
“ok” Mario nodded shyly and slowly made his way over to the front door, pausing with his hand on then handle taking a deep breath and pulling it up to reveal... 

“Hello Mario”  
“Marco!” Mario forcefully jumped into the older boys arms “I missed you”


	17. Chapter 17

“I've missed you too baby” Marco said while stepping into the house   
“How?” Mario stuttered   
Marco smiled and pressed a kiss onto Mario's mouth “I called Fabian and asked what we could do and he come up with this”  
“Thank you Fabian” Mario called out  
“You are welcome little bro, i'll go upstairs and leave you too alone, please tell me you are leaving because I miss you”  
Mario nodded “ok” then turned to Marco “So what do you want to do?”  
Marco glanced down at the much thinner frame than he was used to “Take out?”  
“But it's only 1pm”  
“Well i'll drive us somewhere and we'll get pizza, ok?”  
“ok” Mario smiled he had missed Marco so much texting him just wasn't the same.  
“Fabian? Just going out for pizza”   
“ok, hurry back”

The two of them made their way into Marco's car and before they knew it on their way, Marco's music playing out loud it felt like old times and that's what made Mario hurt inside. Mario sighed

“This is all my fault, i'm so stupid” He said while wiping a tear out of his eye   
“What is?” Marco asked confused his eyes still fixed on the road   
“If I wouldn't have told my parents, we would still be happy now”  
Marco reached down and gave Mario's hand a light squeeze then quickly returned it to the wheel “Lets be honest Mario, nobody has ever been happy for us, but who cares?”  
“Sometimes I get scared that you'll leave me for someone who doesn't cut, who your parents like and someone your age”  
Marco snapped “Mario don't you dare say anything like that again, I love you and that's all that matters”   
“I love you too” Mario added weakly  
“Good we are here” Marco pulled up in a dusty car park and climbed out then quickly ran over to the passenger door and let Mario out.

“Stop being silly you” Marco said then smashed their mouths together in a heated kiss, with all the passion that had been building up in them over the last couple of weeks. 

“Hey break it” An old man made them both jump apart “You two are a disgrace to this country”  
“Why?” Mario said with a snarl   
“Oh fuck you” Marco snapped, making Mario giggle  
“For a start you are both fucking men, well one of you is a boy probably around 12 doesn't that make you a paedophile? I've got a good mind to report you to the police”   
“Go to the police for what? Because we are gay?i'm 16 you twat” Mario lied   
“Don't you two know how to respect your elders?”  
“Why would we respect someone who doesn't accept that we are gay?” Marco sassily added 

The old man said nothing in response just muttered something under his breath as he walked away into the café.  
Marco laughed “What a cunt and we have to eat with him in there”  
“I have a good mind to report you to the police” Mario mocked   
Marco burst out into harsh laughter “Come on we'll sit near him and act all kissy” 

The two of them walked into the restaurant hand in hand, when Mario is with Marco it's the only time he feels happy and he's great to the older man for putting up with him. 

“Mario you sit down and i'll order food, it's on me today all right?”  
“All right” Mario nodded he knows better than to argue with Marco

Mario sat down at a table near the old man who was now sat with a bald heavily tattooed man, he recognised him from somewhere but not sure where, Mario regretted sitting there. 

“That's one of them now” He heard the old man say, Mario's teeth sunk into his lip  
“Who do you think you are abusing an old man?” The tattooed man said to him  
“We didn't, he started on us”  
“Oh shut up you ugly scrawny prick”  
“Maybe he shouldn't be so disrespectful”  
“What's wrong?” Marco said while walking back over to the table “Oh him” Marco rolled his eyes  
“Wait aren't you Marco Reus?” The bald man said to Marco   
“Uhm yeah why?”  
“He's the twat that assaulted my son” Before Marco could react a blow hit him in the face.   
“Hey” Marco was about to punch him back when a man with a greasy man arrived at the table   
“I'm going to have to ask you to leave”  
“Yeah by Marco” The tattooed man said   
“No actually sir, I am talking you you get out before I call the police” To Marco's surprise the two of them got up and walked out without another word.   
“Are you ok?” He asked Marco  
“I'm fine” The man nodded and walked away   
“Are you sure you are ok? Mario said looking concerned”  
“I'm made of strong stuff me” Marco laughed 

Only minutes later the pizza arrived the both of them ate in a comfortable silnce, Marco was just glad to see the younger one eating even though he had only managed two slices compared to Marco's five but it was something at least. The drive home was slow and peaceful Marco drove slower than earlier with it being dark outside and the ice on the road. Marco pulled up outside of Mario's house or at least where he used to live. 

“Mario?”  
“Yeah?”  
“i'm going to go, let you spend a little time with Fabian”  
Mario nodded “But when will I see you again?”  
“We'll sort something baby”  
Mario reached over and pressed a hard kiss on Marco's lips “I love you”  
“I love you too beautiful, see you later”  
“Bye”

Mario almost cried as he watched Marco drive away today had been so perfect, nothing could spoil this day or so he thought until he opened the front door...


	18. Chapter 18

“I'm sorry Mario” Fabian said as he walked into the house supporting a very sympathetic look  
“Why what?” Was all that Mario could manage fear building up and that was when his mother and father stepped into the hall way.   
“What is he doing here Fabian? I told you he's not welcome”  
“Stop talking about me like I am not here” Mario said weakly   
“Well I wish you wasn't you, bringing disgrace to our family like that”   
“The only disgrace is the one who kicks her son out because he likes men” Fabian added   
“Don't disrespect me boy or you will be going out with him”  
Fabian shrugged “as soon as I finish college I will get my own place and Mario will always be welcome”  
“I don't know how you can support him after what he did to our family”   
“Dad?” Mario bit his lip and turned to his father   
He looked down avoiding Mario's gaze “I'm sorry Mario, i'm with your mother on this one”  
“I'm sorry Fabian, I'm going to wait for my foster parent”   
Fabian nodded and pulled Mario into a hug “Look after yourself little bro, i'll see you soon”  
Mario nodded “Bye”

Mario stepped into the cold dark streets of Dortmund, even though it's only three o'clock the street lamps were already on the soft layer of slow covering the ground rapidly turning to ice, Mario shivered he still had two hours to wait until Amy comes. After half an hour of waiting in the cold Mario accepted his loses and called Amy to collect him even if it meant explaining every with his mother it's unlikely Fabian will ask him to visit again anyway. 

“Aww Mario you must be freezing”   
Mario nodded “yes”  
“Come on we'll get you home and give you a hot chocolate”   
“That will be nice” Mario said while getting into the car, the thought of chocolate made him want to vomit.   
“Why did you leave early” Amy said while on the drive home   
“My mother came home, she didn't know” Mario sighed   
“I take it didn't go well”  
“Nope” Mario sobbed   
“Aww she doesn't deserve you”  
“Maybe” 

The drive from his old home was only a short one, Mario got out of the car and followed her inside like a lost sheep. 

“Go get you pyjamas on and come back down”  
Mario nodded but said nothing just made his upstairs and into his bedroom. He opened the draw in his bedroom and pulled out a pair of pyjamas his eyes coming to rest on the pot of pills he had hidden there. Leaving the world right now is tempting but he had promised Marco, Mario quickly slammed the draw closed and pulled on his pyjamas and made his way back down stairs. 

“Mario honey, I need to talk to you” Amy said while passing him a cup of hot chocolate   
“What about?” Mario gulped as he sat down  
“Well I got a letter from school you are failing your classes”   
Mario shrugged “Not surprising is it?”   
“Why is that Mario?” Mario resisted the urge to scream at the top of his lungs MAYBE IF IT WASN'T FOR PEOPLE LIKE YOUR SON I WOULD BE ABLE TO CONCENTRATE!   
“I have a lot on my mind”  
“You can't let your mother ruin your education Mario, no matter how hard things are right now”  
“It's not my mother” Mario sighed   
“Then what is it?”  
“Because i'm gay, i'm constantly bullied it's just not fair” Mario started to cry  
“Oh Mario, i'm so sorry do you want me to tell your teacher?”  
Mario wondered for a moment if Amy was ever a teenager “No, that would only make it worse”  
Amy nodded “I'm sending you back to school tomorrow, I know the doctor said another week off but your grades are suffering”  
“Fine, i'm going to bed” Mario didn't bother waiting for a response and went straight upstairs, ignoring words of abuse from Bastian on his way into the bedroom. Mario grabbed his phone and dialled Marco's number. 

“Hello beautiful” Marco said with heavy laughter, Mario could hear blurring music in the background.   
“Hello Marco”   
“Baby? What's wrong?” Mario heard the music subside   
“My mom was at the house today”   
“oh”  
“Oh? Is that all you can say?”  
“I'm sorry Mario but I don't see the problem, try explaining?”   
“Did you forget that my mother kicked me out because I am gay” Mario sighed   
“No of course not but you saw her so what?”  
Mario resisted the urge to shout “Because i'm not welcome in her stupid house, Fabian invited me without her knowing and she must have come back early or something she kicked me out into the cold”  
“I'm sorry Mario”  
Mario bit his lip and tried not to let the irritation get the better of him “Where are you?  
There was a slight pause on the other end of the line “I'm at Mats' party”  
“ok” Mario sniffed  
“I'm sorry Mario but I can't put my life on hold until I see you can I?”  
“I never said that did I? I feel shit right now and you couldn't care less, I hope the stupid party is worth it!” Mario snapped then quickly hung up. 

Mario pulled himself into a ball and let the tears spill from his eyes, if Marco didn't love him then nobody does, what's even the point in him being here. Maybe he shouldn't have shouted at Marco but the other man is acting like a total jerk. Mario felt a slight buzzing from his phone he glanced at the screen “Marco calling” Mario quickly pressed the red button and ignored it not in the mood. 

Seconds later the text came through Mario i'm sorry please pick up  
When Marco started to call him again only seconds later Mario picked up. 

“What?” Mario snapped   
“Mario, I just called to say i'm sorry I shouldn't have acted like that”  
“Then why did you?”  
“I'm just so stressed right now and I miss you so much”  
Mario nodded “I love you”  
“Mario, I love you too, it's just.... I don't know when we are going to see each other again, if this is going to work we need to see each other regular”  
“Marco, what are you saying?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry :(


	19. Chapter 19

“I don't know what i'm saying Mario” Marco said honestly   
“Have you slept with Mats or something?”   
“Why would you even say that?” Marco snapped   
“Because you were fine until you went to his stupid party and I bet you are still there”   
“Mario it's just my ex boyfriend is at the party”   
“So?”   
“He laughed at me for dating a kid Mario... it was just so embarrassing”   
“Marco? You know what?”  
“What?”  
“fuck you” Mario slammed the phone down to hard he feared he might have broke it, ignoring all the voices in his head to end his life, Mario finally cried himself to sleep. 

Marco woke up with a groan his head felt like it was caught in a vice, he had way too much to drink last night, Marco rolled over and gasped as his arm hit another body. What had happened last night?

“Kevin? What the fuck” Marco snapped  
“What?” Kevin growled   
“Why are we sharing the same bed?”   
Kevin pressed his lips against Marco's ear “Because you wanted my ass, didn't you?”  
“Oh no, we screwed”   
Kevin laughed hysterically “Did we fuck, besides I was always on top, is that why you are with a kid? So you can be the dominant one?”  
“No, I love him”   
“Didn't sound like that to me last night” Kevin tutted   
“Why? What happened?”   
“It went something like... He laughed at me for dating a kid”   
“Why the fuck did I say that” Marco said close to tears   
Kevin sighed pityingly “If you love him that much get your ass to his school and make it up to him”  
“Kevin? Did I ever tell you I loved you?”  
Kevin laughed again “Yes but we were young and stupid and never meant it, go find the one who makes you happy, I know I have”   
Marco smiled “What time is it?”  
Kevin checked the time from his watch “2:50pm”  
“Shit he finishes at 3:15 so glad I drove last night” 

Marco jumped out of bed quickly pulled on hid clothes from the night before, sodding his hair and his teeth and raced down stairs and into his car checking the time on his dashboard 3:00pm it's a race against time to get to Mario. 

Mario had just finished school, ignoring various insults as he walked slowly across the playground to get to the school gates, he had hoped after his overdose things would have calmed down but they are still as bad as ever, if not worse as well as the homophobic insults he received the attention seeking ones as well, if only then knew what he was really going through then again they probably wouldn't care anyway. Though right now none of the insults hurt, the only thing that's hurting him right now is Marco. Mario was stupid to think anyone like Marco could ever love him. 

“Mario?”  
Mario looked up to see a rather pale looking Toni leaning against the gates “What's wrong?”  
“Mario, i'm leaving school, i'm sorry”   
“What? You are too young?”  
“No, my rather transferred his work to Madrid, the whole family is going with him”  
“Lucky you” was all Mario would manage to say   
“This is my last day today” Toni said as he ran around the corner without giving Mario the chance to say anything. Even though it was clear Toni didn't really like him all that much, he is the closest thing he had to a friend.. No Marco, No Toni, No point Mario laughed bitterly at how pathetic he is. 

Mario numbly walked out of school, thinking the whole thing is just a waste of time if he is going to die anyway that's until his eyes came to rest on the blue car parked outside the gates. 

“Marco?” Mario said to himself in a whisper then decided it probably wasn't and started to make his way home.   
“Mario?” Mario looked up and failed to hide the stupid goofy grin that spread across his face  
“Marco!”  
Marco jumped out of his car and made his way to his little lover and pulled the smaller body into his arms “Mario i'm so sorry” Mario enjoyed the embrace for a little while then pulled away.  
“But if you are embarrassed of me what's the point?” Mario looked up then looked to the ground  
“Mario, i'm not embarrassed i'm sorry I said that, I can't even remember saying that, I only know I said it when I woke up and Kevin told me, I instantly drove down here to say sorry”   
“You slept with Kevin?”   
“Slept in the same bed yes,had sex never in a million years, I love you only you”   
Mario looked up with his tear-filled eyes “I love you Marco”   
Marco wrapped his hand around the smaller man's waist and pressed a kiss to his cheek “So what, do you want to do?”  
Mario looked up and blushed “I want our first time”  
Marco smiled and turned to look him in the eye “Are you hundred percent sure about that?”  
Mario nodded “As sure as i've ever been in my life, only if you want to”   
“Of course I do, it's an important part of a relationship” Marco winked sassily   
“But where are we going to go?”  
“Mats said we are welcome to go to his at any point”   
Mario laughed “So we go to his house just to fuck?”  
“He won't mind, he's a slut” 

The two of them climbed into the car and made their way across town to Mats' apartment, the excitement obvious in the air. 

“Fucking rush hour traffic” Marco beeped his horn impatiently  
Mario laughed “So desperate for my ass”   
Marco joined in on the laughter “You've perked up”  
“Yes because all I ever wanted was to be with you and now we are on our way to make love” 

After what seemed like a life time Marco pulled up outside of Mats' home running around to open the passenger door the both of them sprinted towards the door with a loud knock the patiently waited. 

“Marco! Marco's boyfriend” Mats said excitedly wearing only a pair boxers looking like he'd only just woken up.   
“Hi Mats”  
“So what is it you want?”  
“Can we use your bedroom please?” Marco pleaded   
Mats stepped to one side with a smirk “Come on in”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning 18+ smut featured in this chapter.

Marco wasted no time in dragging a very nervous Mario up the stairs and into Mats' bedroom which was surprisingly tidy. 

“Do you have lube or anything?” Mario said after taking in his surroundings  
“No but Mats will I told you he's a slut” The blond replied by going through one of the draws near the bed.  
“Does he have any?” Mario said impatiently as he started to remove his clothes, first his blazer ended up on the floor then turning his attention to his shirt only managing to undo three buttons then letting it join the pile he had to started with his blazer.   
“Only eight bottles” Marco finally spoke making Mario jump almost forgetting he had asked the question in the first place.   
Mario laughed while kicking off his trousers onto the floor “Why does he need that many?”   
“Perhaps he fingers himself” Marco joined in on the laughter, starting to remove his own clothes. 

Within a couple of minutes both men were completely naked and laid next to each other on Mats' bed in silence both of them nervous. Marco eventually after picking up courage rolled on top of the younger boy gently pressing their mouths together the kiss starting off slow and passionate Marco slid his tongue into Mario's mouth that's when things started to speed up a mash of teeth and tongues. Tongues still entwined Marco's hands ventured further south only stopping when he reached Mario's soft cock and slowly started to stroke the throbbing member into full hardness at some point Mario broke the kiss and panted heavily trying to regain his breath the over whelming sensation of pleasure. Marco only let go of him when Mario's member hardened fully. Marco's own cock had started to harden just from the look on Mario's face. 

Marco reached over and grabbed the tube of lube from the beside table next to Mario's head and poured a generous amount onto his fingers pressing the first digit against Mario's hole he locked eyes with the smaller man.   
“Are you totally sure you want to do this Mario?”   
“As sure as i've been of anything in my life, I want you Marco” He said softly 

Marco nodded and pressed in the first finger drawing a small gasp from Mario, Mario felt tight and unforgiving around his single digit with great difficulty Mario eventually loosened around the digit and Marco is able to thrust in the finger without much resistance when Mario loosened up even more Marco thrust in a second finger instantly finishing off where he left rapidly thrusting his fingers in and out of Mario. Mario had his teeth sunk into his lip as the stinging pain raced through him with every slam into his body. Eventually Marco had three fingers inside him just deep enough to run over the prostate... Mario moaned and clenched his eyes together.   
“What was that? It felt amazing”   
Marco laughed “I hit your prostate Mario” Marco withdrew his fingers. 

Marco's own cock had stiffened to full hardness already reaching over for a condom, Mario stopped him.  
“Please don't”  
“You don't want to do this any more?”  
Mario nodded and blushed “I don't want you to wear that, I want to feel you inside of me  
Marco smirked and dropped the condom where he had found it and lined up his cock with Mario's glorious glistening hole “This will hurt Mario” 

Marco pushed in his cock slowly, with every every inch of Marco's cock the more it burned Mario gripped a handful of the sheets after what seemed like a life time Marco finally slid into the hilt stalling for a couple of minutes to give Mario time to adjust to the member inside of him. “You ready?” Marco soothed a hand over Mario's thigh reassuringly. Mario nodded his eyes still clenched tightly shut “Move” with that Marco pulled nearly all the way out and slammed back in to him, Marco did this three more times then settled into a quick deep pace eventually the burn dulled into a burning pain of pleasure it felt amazing. As Marco came closer to the edge he picked up Mario's cock and roughly jerked him off to the same pace as his thrusts speeding up that little bit more Marco pounding into the younger man with a blistering speed and a harsh force his eyes never leaving the younger man's face. Mario was the first to fall over the edge his load coming out in thick white stripes over his own stomach just the sight of Mario falling apart triggered Marco's own orgasm with one last harsh thrust his cock exploded inside of the younger man. The two of them laid their panting for a couple of seconds then pulled out and collapsed next to Mario. 

A comfortable silence settled into the air, at first Mario had though Marco had fell asleep until the older man spoke.   
“Ironically my first time was in this bed too”   
“Did you bottom?”   
“My first time yeah but me and Mats were versatile”   
“Oh”   
Marco laughed “I think he likes to be fucked as much as he likes fucking”   
“What about when you were with Kevin?”   
“I was always a bottom with Kevin”   
Mario laughed “What about with me?”   
“We'll decide later whether you like to top of bottom the most” 

The two of them got dressed in silence, Mario felt rather stupid putting his school uniform back on  
“Can we talk to Mats for a bit?”   
“Why not” Mario shrugged or truthfully he didn't want to speak to Mats at all. 

“So how was it?” Mats laughed when the two of them emerged and found him in the kitchen   
“Great” Marco smirked shoving Mats out of the way and switching the kettle on  
“Rude” Mats turned around and smiled at Mario. Mario felt a tug on his heart string Mats was gorgeous all dark hair, toned skin walking nearly naked through the kitchen his large bulge was obvious in his boxers. Mario sighed why would Marco want him when he had Mats?   
“You want a coffee Mario?” Marco asked casually shocking Mario out of his thoughts  
“No thank you” Mario's voice coming out as a squeak   
“Is there a problem?” Mario cursed silently as Mats spoke he hadn't realised he'd been staring  
“No sorry” Mats nodded   
“Do you want a coffee Mats?” Marco said with a smack to his ass   
“No, you are such a rude guest” Mats spun and left the kitchen, leaving a heavily blushing Mario behind. 

“Mario?”  
“Yeah?”   
“Do you have a crush on Mats?”


	21. Chapter 21

“Of course I don't have a crush on Mats” Mario is irritated  
“Then why do you look at him like that?”  
“Because... He's perfect” Mario said with a sigh   
“See, I knew you had a crush on him. Damn everyone has a crush on him”  
“No it's not that”  
“Then what is it Mario? Are you ok?”   
“Why are you with me now when he's your ex boyfriend?”   
“What do you mean?”  
“He's gorgeous yet you are with me it doesn't make sense”   
“Look Mario me and Mats broke up because he's a slut and doesn't want a serious relationship, he's at university having a good time, fucking with every man he sees. He cheated on me countless times that's why we broke up” 

“I was only taking a piss you know” Mats said walking back into the kitchen  
“Come on Mats you are slut” Marco giggled   
“Fucking is my thing”   
“How does someone ad dumb as you get a degree?” Mario said without really thinking   
Mats laughed again “I might be a slut but i'm not dumb”   
“What are you actually studying?”   
Mats raised an eyebrow “Well you are nosey... a physical education teacher”  
“Well you ain't very smart” Mario turned away bitterly   
“What's his problem?” Mats said to Marco   
“I actually have no idea” Marco pushed himself onto the work surface with his coffee   
“Marco, i'm going” 

Mario stormed out of the kitchen and outside of the house being honest with himself he didn't know what was wrong but he couldn't stand to be with Mats and Marco together any longer they were like a married couple and that made him feel out of place. Right now all he wanted to do was get home at least the closes thing to home and to make thing worse he had no idea where he is. 

“Mario?” He turned around quickly to see Marco running after him “What's wrong?”   
Mario shrugged “Can you just take me home?”   
“Of course” 

The drive to Mario's was silent Marco pulled up around the corner to avoid anyone seeing them  
“Do you have a problem with Mats?” Marco said eventually   
“Not with him as such but with you and him” Mario said honestly   
“Mario he's my best friend am I not allowed to have friends?”  
“That's not what I meant and you know it, you know what fuck this” Mario climbed out of the car and ran home ignoring Marco's shouts. Mario closed the door quietly and ran upstairs hoping nobody had heard him come home. Digging through the draws in his bedroom he found the blade in his draw...

Mario breathed a sigh of relief as the metal cut into his skin, the release of blood felt like a release of his problems for a couple of seconds anyway and that's when he made the next cut then another eventually stopping when he made 14 of them. Pulling his knees into his body the tears finally fell from his eyes. 

“Fag?” Bastian said as he entered the room “Why do you even cut yourself little attention seeker”   
“Fuck off, just fuck off” Mario stood up and punched him dead in the face blood dripped from his nose instantly.   
“Oh you want to play like that do you?”   
Bastian wiped the blood of his nose with the back of his hand and bounded forward knocking Mario over the two of them in a heated fight on the floor a mess of blood dripped onto the carpet. 

“What's going on here?” The two of them broke away to look at Amy who entered the room   
“Nothing mom” Bastian mumbled Mario said nothing just glanced towards the floor   
“You are bleeding” She stepped forward and wiped the blood away from his nose “What happened?”  
Bastian smiled smugly at Mario “I did nothing he just stepped forward and attacked me”   
“Come here baby” She took Bastian into her arms “What happened Mario?”  
“He called me an attention seeking and a fag”   
“Mario I can't do this any more i've just had enough of you, i've had his broken boys in my time but you, I just can't take it any more from your mental problems and your abusive behaviour i'm calling your social worker”   
Mario shrugged “You are just another person who's abandoned me”  
“Mario pack your things” 

Mario waited for the two of them to leave the room that's when he shoved everything back into his suitcase, nobody wanted him not his parents, not his friends and most importantly not Marco.

To Marco:  
She doesn't want me any more lol,  
Have a nice night with Mats!!

To Mario:  
Who doesn't want you? I'm not  
with Mats, why won't you believe  
me? 

To Marco:  
Amy. I'm sorry. 

“Mario come here with your bags your social worker is here” Mario grabbed his bag and dragged it down the stairs not saying a word to Bastian or Amy.   
“Hello Mario, we need to talk” The social worker smiled at him  
“ok” 

The social worker lead him into the quiet sitting him on the chair and looking at him with pity.   
“Tell me what happened”   
“It's been an awful day, I don't know I saw my friend with another friend I sought of snapped at him then Bastian came in and started abusing me” Mario sniffed   
“It's ok sweetheart we've found another place for you”  
“With Marco?”  
“I'm sorry Mario, in a care home”  
“No please no”  
“It's only temporary until we find you a new carer or until you turn eighteen”   
“Can I stay with Marco?”  
“Mario, Mr and Mrs Reus don't want you there, we only sent people to care homes as a last resort i'm sorry but you have no choice get your thing we are going now” 

Mario followed the social worker out of the house and into her car... The drive seemed to take forever but it wasn't as far as it seemed to be. She pulled up outside of a dark house Mario thought it looked like a haunted house.   
“Welcome to your new home... Are you ready to go inside?”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bonus update of Marco's where about's the story will be uploaded as normal tomorrow.

Marco had a leg flung over Mats' and was circling patterns on the other man's chest when he text came from Mario.  
To Marco:  
She doesn't want me any more lol,  
Have a nice night with Mats!!  
To Mario:  
Who doesn't want you? I'm not  
with Mats, why won't you believe  
me?  
To Marco:  
Amy. I'm sorry.  
“God shit Mats why did you let me do this?” Marco snapped as he jumped out of bed and gathered his clothes which were scattered around the bedroom.  
“Do what?” Mats yawned  
“Let me fuck you” Marco turned his nose up as he pulled on his boxer shorts finding his jeans near by and pulling them on carrying on his scavenger hunt until he was fully dressed again.  
“I never forced you to do anything you wanted this just as much as I did Marco”  
“You know I have a boyfriend who I happen to love very much you are nothing but a whore” Marco snapped and ran out of the room leaving Mats in his bed.  
“Sup Marco?” Marco found Mats' boyfriend Neven casually sipping a drink of coffee in Mats' living room.   
“Your fucking boyfriend”   
“What he done now?” Neven raised an eyebrow   
“I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this and it would have been better to hear it from Mats but i've just slept with him” Marco flinched and waited for the punch only It never came the only thing that did was heavy laughter from Neven.   
“What's so funny?” Marco snapped   
“We are in an open relationship you spaz”   
Marco looked at Neven in disgust “Then what's the point in having a relationship in the first place?”  
“Oh sweet little naïve Marco” Neven sighed patronizing   
“What the fuck are you talking about?”   
“Do you really think I could ever love Mats? The only good thing about him is that he is rich” Neven slapped Marco lightly on the face and walked out of the house leaving him stood there stunned. 

“Neven put the kettle on?” Mats shouted from his bedroom   
Marco sighed “Mats come here, Neven's gone home”   
“What is it Marco? I thought I was nothing but a whore?”   
“But you are my best friend Mats and I have something to tell you, sit down”  
“Shit you're not pregnant are you?” Mats smirked as he sat down  
Marco narrowed his eyes “I came inside you Mats anyway” he laughed smugly “This is about Neven”  
“Neven? Is he ok?”   
“There is no easy way to say this Mats so i'm just going to say it “He's using you” Marco winced as he watched the flash of hurt cross Mats' face. “Why?”  
“Because you are rich apparently”

Marco held his sobbing best friend in his arms slowly rubbing a hand up his back, for a serial cheat and a slut Mats surely was hurt that's when Mario's number flashed up on his phone, quickly accepted the call Marco brought his phone up to his ear.   
“Marco” The younger man sounded quite cheerful all this considered  
“Mario, what is it?” Marco rolled his eyes as Mats sobbed rather loudly   
“What's that?” Mario asked innocently   
“Oh it was only Mats” Marco regretted saying it instantly especially as Mats' wrecked breathing sounded so loudly the people in Poland could hear it let alone Mario.   
“You are sleeping with him? You know what fuck this Marco my life is shit enough already” Mario hung up.   
...


	23. Chapter 23

“Let's get you inside then” The social worker gave Mario no time to respond just picked up his bag and walked do the front of the house, leaving Mario trailing behind like a scolded child. 

“Hello you must be Mario, I am the owner of this house my name is Julie” A strict looking woman with short black hair greeted him in the entrance.   
Mario nodded too much in shock to say anything.  
The social worker nodded “He's a bit shy and had a really tough couple of months such a sweet boy it's such a shame..” Mario stood dumbfounded next to the two of them as they had a huge convocation about him. 

“Is this our new resident?” A much kinder man with a greying beard approached him  
Julie nodded “This Mario would you be all showing him to his room”  
“Of course, come a long Mario”   
“But what is your name?” Mario's voice came out more of a squeak   
“Oh i'm sorry my name is Julian” 

Mario followed Julian up two flights of stairs and into a really small room which had been painted a dark blue “This is the boys floor, the girls floor is the one below you'll probably meet the other residents tomorrow, i'll give you time to unpack and settle in. Bathrooms at the end of the hall” Julian said then walked out leaving Mario to take in his new surroundings. 

Mario pushed himself up onto his new bed and called Marco...   
“Marco” Mario smiled cheerfully all things considered he is feeling pretty good at the moment   
“Mario, what is it?” Marco sounded pretty angry then Mario heard the sound of heavy breathing next to Marco on the receiver “What's that?” Mario asked innocently  
“Oh it was only Mats” Mario's heart started pounding, Marco said he wasn't with Mats why would he lie?  
“You are sleeping with him? You know what fuck this Marco my life is shit enough already” Mario said without really thinking and hung up. 

“Hi i'm Mesut” Mario jumped up off the bed to see a dark haired figure walking into his room  
“Don't you know how to knock” Mario snapped   
“Why are you here?” Mesut pushed himself on the bed next to Mario   
“I'm gay”  
“Gay? Did you make an under-age gay porn movie or something?” Mesut's eyes widened  
Mario laughed “No my parents don't want me because i'm gay”  
“Oh that's tough”   
Mario nodded “Why are you here?”   
Mesut sighed “I ended up falling in the wrong crowed and got mixed up with dealing cocaine”   
“Oh” Mario said shocked more anything  
“If you ever need any gear weather it be heroin, weed whatever I know where to get it”

“Hi i'm Per, Oh Hi Mesut” A really tall boy entered the room  
“Does anybody know how to knock here?” Mario almost screamed  
“Nope we don't have personal belongings here, what's yours is mine” Per said while picking up an alarm clock. “Any way why you here” Per continued  
“He's a good boy” Mesut responded before Mario had the chance   
Per laughed “I stole from my grand parents so my mother disowned me”   
Mario sighed at the question he is about to ask these two criminals at least they seemed to like him “Do you think you can help me run away from here?”   
“Hmm, where would you go?” Mesut asked   
“Anywhere just away from here”   
Per nodded “I know some guys who have squat maybe the both of us could go there, I want to run away to escape the court case”   
“You are not leaving here without me Per” Mesut snapped   
“Then come with us?”  
Mesut nodded “Pack a bag and meet us by the football court after dark and we'll make a run for it” 

Per and Mesut left the room leaving Mario alone.   
Mario unpacked most of his unimportant belongings leaving the things he needs in the bag and hiding it at the bottom of his wardrobe then went to explore the rest of the house. 

“Who might you be?” A boy who was obviously high said and laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world.  
“You get some gear from Mesut?” Mario raised an eyebrow  
“Why who's asking? Nah mate my names Christoph” He smiled rather creepily   
“Mario”   
“Hi Mario, i'm Christoph”  
“I know” Mario pushed past him and made his way down stairs ignoring the floor which the girls were staying on and made his way into the lounge where he found Mesut, Per, another boy and various other girls. 

“Come sit down cutie” A girl with blond hair gestured a seat next to her, Mario gingerly stepped forward and took it.   
“Sorry babes, he's gay” Mesut laughed   
“Why are all the gorgeous boys gay or married” She laughed and raised an eyebrow at Mario   
“What are you trying to say about me?” Mesut narrowed his eyes   
“That you are shit in bed” She said with a laugh and left the room   
“Sorry about her, it's Mesut's ex Mandy” Per shrugged “She's a bit of a slut”   
“Excuse me?”  
“Shut up Mesut, you annoying prick”

“Are you ready for tonight Mario? Me and Mesut have packed”   
“Are you sure you know where we are going?”   
Per nodded “I go there for my fix every day...”   
Mesut laughed “Mario go upstairs otherwise Julian will get suspicious see you in an hour”

Mario made his way back up stairs and sat in the window of his new bedroom it was dark outside and the rain pounded down, it was was going to be a long night Mario hoped Per knew where he was going. 

Sure enough it was time for lights out and the whole house fell silent, Mario waited for a couple of minutes to make sure everyone was asleep then grabbed his bag and tip toed out of the room and down the stairs, Mario pushed the door and was surprised when it opened so easily and there was Mesut and Per waiting for him both with a cigarette in their hands.

“You ready to go?”   
Mario nodded  
“Come on then”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning brief scene of attempted rape but nothing actually happens.

The rain hammered down and the streets were pitch black Mario found it hard to keep track of Per and Mesut who had walked off in front.   
“It's just around the corner” Per called out from in front of him then they turned around the corner and come to a small run down terrace house. Mario stood awkwardly behind Mesut and Per. Per knocked on the door three large gangster like men.   
“Per!” One of them said and pulled him into manly hug  
“Hey man i've brought Mesut and this is Mario”   
Mesut ignored all welcome gestures “Got any gear?”   
“Have got the money to pay for it?”  
“Yes” Mesut snapped and pulled out a rather large amount of cash   
“Did you steal it?” Mario said without really thinking   
“Oh who's this little cutie, you are coming with me” Mario didn't get the chance to do anything before he got dragged inside of the disgusting house, rubbish everywhere with a strong smell of urine over flowing his sense. A sense of dread washed over Mario as he was pulled into one of the bedrooms.   
“Lay down i'll be there in a minute”  
“But what's your name?”   
“Rolf”   
Mario turned his nose up as he sat down on a bed covered with grubby old sheets, he wished he had never come here the place is disgusting. Rolf come back completely naked.   
“Why you still wearing clothes cutie?”   
Mario swallowed his whole throat going dry “What do you mean?”  
“We are going to have sex?”  
Mario screamed only for his mouth to be covered by the hand of Rolf his heavy body straddled Mario's own tiny waste. Mario struggled underneath him which only seemed to make him more angry. Rolf slapped Mario so hard it left a blooming black bruise on his cheek only seconds after the slap. 

Rolf tore at Mario's clothes while the much large man is distracted Mario started to scream again earning himself a punch to the nose this time a stream of red flowed out of his nose.   
“Please let me go” Mario burst out into tears   
“Why would I want to do that? You are mine now”   
“No please i'll do anything” Rolf grabbed a fistful of Mario's hair and tried to push him down onto his cock only Per had entered the room thank the lord for that.  
“What the fuck are you doing to him?” Per punched Rolf so hard the man fell off the bed  
“Look at him, his body is crying to get laid”   
“You almost fucking raped him you stupid prick”  
While the two men continued arguing Mario snuck away ignoring Mesut's calling of his name he ran out onto the streets and ran as far away as possible from tar awful house. The only problem Mario has no idea where he is that's until he turned a corner and noticed a row of rather large houses... Mats' street. 

Mario took a deep breath as he walked up Mats' garden path, he hadn't exactly been nice to the older man so why would he help him? But he built up the courage to knock anyway.  
“Marco's boyfriend?” Mats' eyes widened as he opened the door to a rather dreadful looking Mario.  
“Mats”  
“What happened?” Mats said a genuine look of concern flashed onto his face  
Mario said nothing just burst out into tears, Mats brought him inside of house. 

Mats sat Mario down on his kitchen table and returned later with fresh clothes “The bathrooms just down there if you want some space”  
Mario nodded and muttered a quick thanks as he shot off to the bathroom, he quickly ripped away what was left of his torn clothes and admired his badly bruised face. Mats' clothes were a lot too big for him but all the same he is grateful without Mats he didn't know what he would have done. Coming out of the bathroom Mario walked back into the kitchen where he found Mats casually sipping a hot drunk.   
“Hey i've made a hot chocolate for you too, hope you like it?”  
Mario nodded and took a seat next to Mats “Thank you”   
“Do you want to talk Mario?”   
Mario burst into tears again “Someone tried to have sex with me, I didn't want to”  
Mats sighed “That's rape...Maybe I should phone the police”  
“Please don't”  
Mats nodded “Just think about it ok? You are clearly really hurt”   
Mario's had began to speed Mats is lovely, Mario regretted been so awful to him over the last couple of days. “ok”  
“Can I ask you something?” Mario noticed the hesitation in his voice   
“Yes of course”   
“I noticed that you self harm, if you need to talk about it i'm here for you ok?”  
“How the hell do you know how I feel?”  
Mats sighed and pulled up his sleeve “I used to do it too but I got counselling and i'm ok”  
“Can I ask why?”   
“I was badly bullied for being gay, I even tried to kill myself” Mats showed Mario the scared slashes across his wrists “I thought nobody cared about me but people do care about you, even though you don't know me I care about you. You can talk to me any time if you are not ready right now”   
“Mats, I'm sorry” Mario almost burst into tears again   
“What for?”  
“For being so horrible the other day, you are really nice I guess I was just jealous”   
“Jealous about what?” Mats laughed flashing his perfect white teeth  
“You are gorgeous I can't understand why Marco would want me over you”   
“Because he's in love with you Mario” Mats said honestly   
“Do you mind if I sleep here tonight?”   
“Sure, i'll set up the guest bedroom”

Mats disappeared and returned minutes later he showed Mario into the bedroom and left him alone straight away whispering a quick good night. Mario dived under the covers and curled himself into a little ball where he then let the tears escape from his eyes.

If he is honest Mario had no idea how he is going to continue


	25. Chapter 25

Mario awoke early the next morning and groaned as the memories from last night came flooding back to him and the worst about it he would have to go back to the stupid children's home with Per and Mesut, what else could he do? Mario reached over to the beside table and retrieved his phone it's only 5am and with it being Mats' house he is too scared to get out of bed. Instead Mario pulled out his phone and text Marco. 

To Marco:  
I'm with Mats xx

To Mario's surprise he received a reply immediately.

To Mario:   
What? Why? What as he said? xx 

To Marco:  
huh? Nothing why? Can you come over I need to talk to you. 

To Mario:   
coming! 

Mario spent the next couple of hours in bed tossing and turning just waiting for Marco to come and he had no idea what the hell he is going to tell Marco... Could he just come out and with saying I was almost raped? Mario heard ruffling around outside the bedroom door Mats must have gotten up. Mario still wearing a pair of pyjamas Mats had given him last night pulled open the bedroom door and was met with a heavy sight of Mats bent over his laundry hamper wearing only a pair of grey boxer shorts, his dark curled hair tousled from sleep and his gorgeous tan skin. God Mats is perfect.   
“Oh good morning Mario, your up early” Mats said with a handful of laundry   
“Marco is coming over”  
“ok” Mats smiled and made his way down the stairs, Mario followed him down and sat on a stool and watched Mats load the washing machine. Mario still couldn't take his eyes away from that ass. 

“Did you think any more about what we talked about last night?”   
“I can't go to the police Mats”   
Mats set off the washing machine and looked up to face him “You really should Mario”  
“I feel like it's my fault” Mario teared up   
Mats sighed and pulled Mario into an embrace “It could never be your fault, don't blame yourself Mario, some people are just bad” 

Mario was about to respond when the knock came at the door, his heart raced his mind swimmed with thoughts could he really tell Marco?   
“Are you going to answer the door or do you want me to?”   
“I'll go”  
Mats nodded “Keys in draw”   
Mario jumped down from the bar stool and ran out of the kitchen and into Mats' hall way the key is exactly where Mats said it. Mario quickly unlocked the door and pulled it open. 

“Marco” Mario almost screamed and jumped into the older boys arms   
“Hello sweet heart, what's wrong? Why are you with Mats?”   
“Come into the lounge and i'll explain”   
Marco nodded a sense of dread washed through him in waves “ok”   
“Mats i'm talking to Mario in the lounge”  
“ok” Mats shouted back 

“What is it Mario?” Marco said while sitting down on one of the arm chairs, Mario sat down opposite him.   
“I tried to run away from the care home with two boys”   
“What?why?” Marco said while sounding confused   
Mario ignored the questions and carried on with his statement “We ran away to a squat where this man tried to rape me but luckily Per stopped him just in time, I ran away and found myself on Mats' street”   
Marco's face went bright red with anger “I'm going to phone the police”   
“No, I don't want that”   
“Tough” Marco snapped 

Mario didn't have the chance to stop him before Marco had whipped his phone out and dialled the number of the polive and explained to them everything Mario had told him in confidence.

“Marco how could you?” Mario's anger had turned into a full blown tear fit.  
“Mario, i'm sorry but it's the best thing”  
“No it's not” 

Mario ran out of the lounge and back into the kitchen where without thinking he threw himself into Mats' arms luckily the other man had caught him or he would have ended up on the floor.   
“Mario, what's wrong?” Mats soothed a hand down his back while Mario pressed his face into his neck   
“I called the police” Marco hung his head while hovered in the door way   
“Mario told you to right?”  
“No” Marco shook his head   
“You shouldn't have done that, this is a big thing for Mario you shouldn't have done anything with out his permission”   
“I know, i'm sorry I didn't know what else to do”   
“Are the police coming over here now?”  
“Yes” Marco himself almost broke into tears with the guilt   
“It's ok Mario, just explain to them what happened and they'll help you”   
“I'm sorry Mario, I should have listened to you”   
Mats lowered Mario onto the floor, the younger man looked up to face Marco “It's ok”   
“What can I do to make it up to you?”  
“Just help me get through it” Mario gingerly stepped over to Marco who held his arms wide open for the young man, Mario smiled as Marco squeezed him all the love and warmth washed through him, Mats is right Marco really is in love with him. 

A harsh knocking drummed on Mats' front door with so much force it felt as if they were about to knock the bloody thing down.   
“That must be the police, i'll get that” Mats shrugged. Mario and Marco made there way over to the front door with Mats as soon as he had pulled open the front door the police had grabbed him and flipped him around. 

“Mats Hummels, I am arresting you on the suspicion of raping Mario Götze” Mats gasped as the police locked his arms behind his back.   
“no, it wasn't him” Mario burst out into tears but it was too late.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short update.. this will probably be the last update for two weeks because i'm away in Dortmund ( Neinnnnnnn)

Mario fell into Marco's arms and let his sobbing over take him, Marco ran a hand up and down the younger man's back and held him tight.   
“We need to tell them they've got it wrong” Marco said eventually   
“I already told them” Mario's voice was muffled by his face pressed into Marco's chest.   
“Tell them, I got it wrong” Marco sighed causing Mario to break away from him instantly  
“What do you mean?”  
“I told them it was Mats...I put two and two together and got five, It was wrong i'm sorry”   
“He's your best friend Marco”   
“But you are my boyfriend, I didn't want you to be hurt”   
Mario nodded “Just tell them ok?” 

Before Marco had the chance to answer there was another knock on the door, the two of them turned to look at each other. Marco was the one who opened the door.   
“Hello sir, is Mario here?” A police officer said   
Marco nodded “through here”   
“Hello little sweet heart are you Mario?” Being too dumbfounded to speak Mario just nodded   
“I need you to come with me, is that ok?” Mario just nodded again. 

Mario wrapped his arms around Marco and gave him a big hug “See you later”  
“I'll sort everything out with Mats, see you later”  
“Come on then Mario” 

Mario obediently followed the police officer outside and into the car.   
“Where are we going?” Mario said eventually his voice was just a squeak  
“To the hospital”   
“Why?”  
The police officer sighed his eyes never left the road “There has been an accident involving your farther and your brother”   
“I don't understand” Mario began to cry   
“Fabian has escaped with minor injuries but your mother has come off much worse she's in the intensive care unit with serious injuries” 

The journey from then on seemed to take forever but in reality it had only taken about twenty minutes. Mario followed the officer through many different wards as soon as they had got there Felix was waiting outside of the room. 

“Felix!” Mario screamed and ran over, pulling his younger brother into a hug.   
“Mario, what are you doing here?”  
“The police man brought me”  
“Oh, your social worker came around last night”  
“Why?”  
“They said you ran away from your care home”   
Mario shrugged “I didn't like it”  
“You just better hope mom doesn't see you”   
“Where's Fabian?”

Mario turned around in horror when the door of the ward opened and of course it wasn't fabian it's his mother...


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry I have left this for so long, this story hits me heavy and I can only write it when I'm having a good day, but hey i started writing this chapter at 7am this morning, so I must be having a good day. I will try and update at least once a week from now on though. Thank you for all your patience.

Mario turned pale as his mother stepped towards him giving him a heavy shake “Mario get out of here” She said the words so cold. It's as if he could have been anyone and not her second born son.

“But dad-” Mario started to but his mom cut him off.

“You have no rights to be here, you stupid little twat. Now get out of my sight” Mario sniffed. What's the point in even trying.

 

Mario gave Felix a quick hug and pushed his way out of the doors from the ward. Tears rolled down his pale cheeks. His own mother had called him a twat. His own mother didn't give a shit about him, his own mother had stopped him seeing his father and his brothers. All Mario has is Marco.

 

To Mario

From Marco

Mario, I'm sorry for everything i've done.

I've managed to get Mats out on bail.

Please pick up your phone. I need to talk

to you. Love you :( xx

 

It's only then Mario realised he had gotten 14 missed calls from Marco, he stared at the screen for a couple more seconds, then pressed the green call button. The phone rung twice before Marco picked up.

 

“Mario!” Marco screamed “I was so worried, where the fuck are you?”

“At the hospital” Mario paused “Can you pick me up?”

“Of course sweet heart, be at the A&E parking lot and I'll be there as soon as I can”

“Thank you”

“See you soon”

“And Marco?”

“Yes?”

“I love you”

“I love you too Mario” With that Marco hung up.

 

Mario had just managed to make it outside when he saw Marco's car pull up. Mario had gotten lost in the maze they called the hospital and it took him much longer to get out then it had taken him to get in.

 

“Get in babe” Marco said, who had reached over and opened the passenger door. Mario obediently followed Marco's orders and settled down in the passenger seat.

 

“Where shall we go?” Marco said with a smile.

“I wish we could go somewhere far away just the two of us”

Marco smile brightly “Do you need anything Mario?”

“No why?”

“Let's run away”

“Where would we go?”

Marco shrugged “Munich? Who cares as long as we are together”

Mario smiled brightly “Let's do it”

“I need to go home and get some money first”

 

For the first time in what seemed like forever Mario actually felt happy. He is about to run away with the love of his life, just the two of them. It would be just the two or them against the world. The drive from the hospital to Marco's place is only a short one and they had pulled up outside in what had seemed like a couple of seconds.

“Mario, you wait here” Marco said as he climbed out of his car.

 

Marco whistled excitedly as he walked into his home, his parents were away, thank god! The first thing Marco did was go upstairs and collect his belongings. He grabbed a bag from under the bed and tossed as many clothes in the bag that managed to fit. Not just for him but Mario would need clothes too.

 

Marco made his way down stairs and that's when his eyes came to rest on his parents credit card. Marco knew it was wrong, stealing is wrong but him and Mario would need some money. Marco snatched the card without a second thought.

 

Marco grabbed a note book from the kitchen and a pen and left a note to his parents.

 

_Dear Mom and dad. I have taken Mario (the love of my life FYI) and i've run away. Not that you two will care. Maybe one day, in many years you'll remember your son. I hope Mel and Yvonne give you your precious grandchildren eventually._

 

_Your very_ _ GAY  _ _ son Marco.  _

 

Marco too one last look at the home he had grown up in, the slammed the door closed. Posting his house keys through the letter boxer then made his way back to Mario and his car. Once he climbed into his driving seat, he turned to face Mario. 

 

“Are you 100% sure about this?”

Mario nodded “As sure as i've been about anything in my life” 

“Lets start our new adventure” 

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

“Did you manage to get some money?” Mario asked leaning against the window, they have now been on the road to nowhere for a short twenty minutes.  
Marco nodded “I took my parents credit card”   
“But they'll trace where we are” Mario scoffed   
“Hmm” Marco looked deep in thought “We'll pull over at the gas station and take it out”   
“Good idea” 

“Marco?, do you think anyone will come looking for you?”  
Marco shrugged “If they care about me at all they would”   
“Do you want them to?”   
Marco paused for a moment because he had no idea. He wanted more than anything to spend the rest of his life with his beautiful boyfriend but another part of him, a much smaller part of him wanted his parents to come running after him and say how much they love him. “No” Marco said eventually. 

“I've got nobody Marco, only you” Mario said eventually. “I lost everyone when my parents found out I was gay, you are the only person that stayed” Mario started to cry and it broke Marco's heeart.  
“I won't ever leave you Mario”   
Mario sobbed “Don't make promises you can't keep Marco, soon enough you'll realise you can di better” Mario sniffed “People always do”   
“No Mario, you are the love of my life and I will do anything to keep you happy, for us”   
“Thank you” Mario said softly. 

Marco pulled over at the gas station “I think it's best you stay here, no one will notice i'm gone yet and you are a missing child” Mario just nodded and slumped back into the passenger seat of the car and Marco could tell something is wrong with him. 

Marco withdrew €800 then shrugged, his parents would pay the bill later. Marco bought a couple of bars of chocolate, four packets of sandwiches and eight cans of coke. He paid on the card then broke it into piece and tossed it into the trash. 

“I'm tired” Mario said once Marco had settled down into the drivers seat.   
“We'll call to a motel if we see one” Mario said nothing just nodded and yawned. 

“Marco, i'm going to be sick” Mario called out. Marco cursed silently because they are minutes away from the motel and Mario deicide he wanted to be sick now. Never the less Marco pulled over and Mario got out just in time and threw up all over the floor. 

“You not a good traveller?” Marco asked once Mario stopped throwing up.   
Mario shook his head “You bought food”   
“Huh?” Marco asked confused “What's that got to do with anything”  
“I don't know, it makes me sick” Marco sighed, maybe this boy is more messed up that he thought. 

“Come on Mario, we can go to bed soon” The both of them climbed back into the car and they were on their way. As soon as Marco saw the motel in the distance he pulled into the car park and parked up. 

“Come on” Marco whispered, giving Mario a light shake the younger man having fallen asleep. Mario grunted but he got out of the car anyway and followed Marco into the shabby looking building.

“How much just for tonight?” Marco asked the scary looking lady.   
“Sorry, we don't accept couples, it's family only”  
Marco raised an eyebrow “I'm twenty years old and he is fifteen” Marco laughed “He's my little brother”   
“Oh, then that's different”  
“So, how much will it be?”   
“ €30 for the both of you”   
Marco pulled out his wad of cash feeling like a boss “Cash now or later?”   
“Now please” The lady smiled and handed the key over to Marco. 

Marco walked along in front looking for the room. Once he had founded it on the 11th floor, he pushed open the door to reveal the most grotty room he had ever seen in his life. 

“It's filthy” Marco snapped   
“I'm tired” was all Mario could say and he tossed himself down onto the dirty bedding. 

Marco sighed and collapsed down onto the bed next to mario, pulling the smaller body closer to his and wrapped his arms around him. It's the first time Marco noticed how skinny Mario was, his bones dug into Marco. 

Marco pulled the cover over the both of them. It's freezing and it's going to be a long night.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little update because big things are coming up in the next chapters...

"Mario, wake up" Marco said softly giving the younger one a light shake. It had been a long night the whole room is freezing and Marco had worried about Mario all night.

"Not yet mommy" Mario mumbled and turned over with a soft sigh.

"Come on darling, we've got to get going"

Mario pulled himself up from the soft mattress and whined "Did I sleep in my clothes?"

Marco chuckled "So did I"

The both of them jumped out of bed and pulled on some fresh clothes. Mario's were much too big for him because the belonged to Marco and his recent weight loss but none of them said anything about that.

"Shall we call for breakfast on the way?"

Mario shook his head like a spoilt child "Not hungry"

"You haven't eaten in over twenty four hours, come on"

Mario said nothing, just stalked after Marco on the way to the car and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Where are we going Marco?" Mario said once they had set off, leaning over and turning on the radio.

"Breakfast and then Munich, no buts"

Mario sunk back into the seat with a sigh, he knows better than to argue with Marco. The two sat in silence until Marco pulled into the car park of a cosy looking car park.

"I'll just have a diet coke"

"Nice try Mario"

The two of them got out of the car and headed into the restaurant. Marco went to order the food while Mario sat down on the table closest to the toilets. He had his reasons and with no idea what Marco would be ordering him.

"What did you order me?" was the first thing Mario said when Marco sat down opposite him.

"The big breakfast"

Mario tried not to heave just from the thought of it and forced a smile "Thank you" Mario looked at the tv behind Marco's head and pointed in horror "Marco"

_** News Flash**_

_School boy 15 Mario Götze reported missing by his care worker three days ago. The youngster was last seen with his boyfriend Marco reus and it's though the two of them are running away together. News on either of these must be reported to police immediately because of Mario's young age and Marco has a stolen credit card in his possession._

Marco face palmed "Shit"

"I don't understand Marco, why is it such a big deal?"

Marco sighed "You are a child Mario, i'm going to be in trouble for kidnap"

"But I want to be with you"

"That's not how it works Mario"

"Then what do we do now?"


	30. Chapter 30

"We have to get you back home Mario" Marco said looking away from the disappointed glare he knows Mario will be giving him.

"Marco, no"

Marco snapped "Do you fucking want me to go to prison? You are a fucking child Mario. I knew this was a mistake" Marco got up and stormed out of the room. Mario flinched feeling rather scared. What is he supposed to do if Marco abandons him?

Mario cuddled his own body and started to cry, not caring how stupid he looks.

"Are you ok?"

Mario whipped his head around to see a tall man with a bright smile looking down on him. "I er I don't know" Mario sniffed.

"My names Jürgen Klopp, would you like to tell me what's wrong?" The man who called himself Jürgen sat himself down in Marco's seat and smiled brightly at him.

Mario didn't say anything for a while just stared blankly at him. Jürgen spoke again "Do you want to start by telling me your name?"

"I'm Mario"

 Jürgen nodded "Not the Mario whose gone missing from Dortmund is it? I'm from up there you know"

Mario smiled in response "No that's Mario Götze isn't it, I just saw that on the news my name is Mario Gómez"

Jürgen laughed and smiled like he didn't quite believe Mario "How old are you Mario?"

"I turn eighteen in June"

"Do you want to tell me the truth Mario? I'm here to help you"

Mario sighed "ok, my name is Mario Götze, i'm fifteen from Dortmund. My parents kicked me out because i'm gay. I'm in care and I ran away with my boyfriend who seems to have disappeared" Mario said every word without breathing in between.

"Aww Mario, you have so much on your young shoulders. Do you want me to take you back to Dortmund?"

"What about Marco?" Mario said while shaking his head.  

The two of them agreed to wait around for a little while to see if Marco would show up. The convocation switched to personal matters. Football, school, family and Jürgen telling Mario that he couldn't have children of his own.

Soon enough the pair of them had been there for two hours and still no sign of Marco. Once again Mario is close to tears, how could Marco just leave him like that?

"He's not coming is he?" Mario said sadly, looking down at his feet. Jürgen felt awful. Mario looked so sad, very skinny and he had seen the marks on his arms.

Jürgen shook his head sadly "Doesn't look like it Mario"

Mario sniffed and forced his teeth into his bottom lip to stop himself crying like a fool in front of Jürgen "Everyone I come to love leaves me eventually"

"Come on Mario, let's get you home"

"I haven't got a home" Mario mumbled. "Everyone hates me"

"You can't stay here all alone can you now?"

Mario shook his head "I guess not"

Mario followed Jürgen to his car, Mario looked around the car park and noticed Marco's car had gone. Mario's fears were confirmed, Marco had indeed left him there stranded.

Jürgen pulled open the passenger door and Mario climbed inside. It's only when they were half way home Mario realised he had gotten into a car with a complete stranger. What if something bad is going to happen?

"Are you ok Mario?" Jürgen glanced over him at him for a brief second.

"I'm just tired, I want to go home where ever that is"

It's all ready dark when they finally reached Dortmund. "Where do you want me to take you Mario?"

Mario shrugged "Dortmund care home?"

"Oh Mario" Jürgen said sadly.

"I think it's best if we take you to the pol-"

Mario cut him off, a look of pure horror flashed across features "Please no"

Jürgen nodded "Ok Mario, i'm sure your social worker will sort it all out with the police anyway.

"thank you" Mario smiled at him "It means a lot to me"

Jürgen nodded "you're a sweet boy Mario, your parents don't know what they are missing. It would have been a dream to have a son that turned out like you"

Mario smiled in awe "You don't know me there must be some reason everyone on hates me"

Mario didn't bother to wait for answer he jumped out of the car and took a deep breath as he pushed open the door.

"Mario..." His social worker called out as soon as entered the room and wrapped her arms around him acting like she cared, when she obviously didn't.

Mario pushed her away "I just want to go to bed, i'm really tired"

She shook her head looking at him with pity "I'm sorry Mario but you can't go to bed until you've been interviewed by the police. Do you realise how serious this is?"  

Mario shrugged "What's serious?"

"That you disappeared with a boy a lot older than you when you are under age Mario"

"What the fuck does it matter? We didn't do anything, he left me stranded in the middle of fucking nowhere"

"Save it for the police Mario" She said while ushering Mario into the lounge.

"Where the fuck did you disappear to?" Per asked and Mario could have cried because he forgot about all that shit.

"I went to stay with a friend"

Per nodded "The peado Mats Hummels?"

"He's not a peado, he's my friend"

"That's not what the papers said Mario, he tried to rape you"

Mario saw red he stood up and snapped "You know for a fact that it happened with your stupid drug dealer friends it had nothing do with Mats, so leave him alone or i'll tell the police about the drugs when they get here"

Per stood up and gripped Mario tightly by the wrist, pinning at the back of his head. Mario winced as waves of paint shot up his arm. "You tell anyone Mario and i'll fucking kill you, understand?"

Mario didn't get the chance to answer because that's when the social worker called him. "Mario the police are here to see you"    


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning that Mario is feeling emotionally low in this chapter.

"Do I have to go to the police station?" Mario asked the police officer shyly.

"No, you are not the one in trouble here" The police man worked out of the room into the office, Mario followed closely behind and took a seat opposite.

"confirm your age, name and date of birth please"

"15, Mario Götze, June 3rd 2000"

"That's great, do you know why you are here Mario?"

Mario shook his head "No" Even though he really knew why, he didn't want to have to explain everything. Even though he's quite sure the police will force it out of him.

"It's because you disappeared with an older boy, do you know who he is Mario?"

"Yes"

"Yes and no answers won't do Mario, this is a very serious interview"

"He's Marco Reus my bo-" Mario stopped himself.

"Your boyfriend?" The police man finished.

Mario looked down at his shoes "Yes, he is"

"Does he force you to do anything or touch inappropriately?"

Mario shook his head and blushed "No, of course not"

"I'm sorry Mario, we have to ask because you're underage"    

 "Where is Mr Reus now Mario? Did he bring you home because he thought he might have been in trouble?"

Mario sighed and shook his head "He left me there"

"If he really loved you Mario would have just left you alone in a strange place?"

Mario shrugged "What if something's happened to him, i'm really worried about him. Can you go and have a look?"

The police officer shook his head "I'm sorry Mario, we don't think it's a good idea for you to be seeing Marco right now"

"He's my boyfriend" Mario said while bursting out into a fit of tears "Why are you keeping me away from the person I love?"

"Because you are a minor we have a duty of care towards you, not only do you always seem to bed in trouble when you are around him but a number of people have voiced their concerns"

"Like who?"

"Your mother, farther, head teacher and your old foster mother Amy"

"None of them care about me" Mario snapped trying not to cry "All they care about is my sexuality. Why can't they just accept me for who I am?"

The officer looked at Mario with pity "My oldest daughter is in a relationship with a woman. We are very supportive to her and it changes nothing. Personally Mario I don't see how someone could disown their children over something so petty"

"Can I go now?" Mario shifted uncomfortably.

The officer nodded "I may have to see you again the future"

"Fine"

Mario walked out of the room, ignoring everyone who tried to talk to him and walked into the room he had been given what felt like such a long time ago. Mario's stuff were right in the middle of the floor where he had left them.

Mario dug through his bag and took out various items. His pyjamas for obvious reasons, his mobile fine and the razor blade he hoped he wouldn't need to use in a few moments time.

Mario stripped off the clothes that had become much too big on him in the last couple of weeks and turned to look at his reflection in the mirror. He must have lost weight at some point but all Mario could see is fat and the ugly fading scars up his arms.

No wonder Marco had left him there, who could ever want him?

Mario quickly pulled on his pyjamas and avoided looking at himself in the mirror. The boy who looked back on him wasn't himself. It's funny to think that only two months ago Mario had started the new school term in September, happy with a perfect boyfriend. He was well liked, had lots of friends, captain of the school football team and he lived with his parents and brothers. It's now November and so much has changed and all because he likes men.

Mario turned on his phone and found Marco's number and instantly pressed call, Mario's heart sunk because not only did the phone not ring but the operator had said the number had been disconnected.

Mario took out the blade and brought it down to a clear patch of skin and carved five straight lines. Mario just watched as the pale lines gave way for a few spots of blood and It would have been a lie to say it didn't make him feel better.

"Mario?" A voice shouted followed by a knock on the door. Mario cursed and pulled on a jacket, wincing slightly because of the burning pain his arms has caused him. Mario pushed the blade under the pillow.

"Come in"

Mario looked up, watching as his social worker entered the room and sat down on the bed next to him.  

"We've got a call from your school"

"They don't want me to ever come back?" Mario asked hopefully.

"No, you need to go in tomorrow, apparently you haven't been in for the past two weeks. Your head teachers said you've changed a lot this year and he's worried about you?"

Mario snickered "It's his fault why I am this way" He said bitterly.

"Well he's made an appointment for you to see the school councillor tomorrow"

"What if I don't go?"

"The school said if you don't attend your appointment they will refer you to the mental health team"

Mario shrugged "I won't attend that appointment either"

"A lot in fact a lot of children and young adults who are abandoned need help from the mental health team Mario, it's nothing to be ashamed of Mario in fact compared to some of the children here you are quite lucky"

"oh why am I luckier than the rest then? because my parents who are still alive didn't want me because I like men. I feel for those who lost their parents but just because mine are still here doesn't make it any easier for me"

"Mario..."

"Just leave" Mario snapped and to his surprise she did. Mario tossed his jacket onto the floor and pressed his face into his pillow and started to cry.

tomorrow is going to be a hard day.       


	32. Chapter 32

Mario sighed as he looked at himself through the mirror in his bedroom. His school uniform hung a lot looser on him than it used to do. He didn't want to school today, all he wanted to do is sit at home and mope at the fact his boyfriend hasn't bothered to return any of his calls.

"Mario time for school" The social worker called from down stairs and Mario would have made a run for it today if the stupid woman didn't insist on driving him to the god damn place.

"Do you want some breakfast Mario?" The social worker asked him as soon as he entered the room.

"No thank you" He said with a smile, try not to heave at the smell of bacon. "Can we just get going, I don't want to be late on my first day back" Mario lied.

"Why are you taking Mario to school but not us?" Per complained pulling his bag over his shoulder, piece of toast in his mouth as he made his way to the front door.

"Because your school is just around the corner and Mario goes to Dortmund academy"

"That's ok" Mario perked up "I can take myself on the bus"

"Nice try Mario, get in the car"

Mario took his own bag and headed for the car. He was about to make a run for it when a large hand grabbed him from behind "Mario get in the car"

"I don't want to go to school" Mario snapped but he did get into the car. Opting to sit in the back rather than with the bitch at the front.

"You know Mario" The social worker said as she climbed into the driver's seat of the car "I was going to trust you to walk into the school building by yourself but it looks like i'm going to have to walk you into the building.

Mario snickered "Do what you want, i'm not going to get out of the car"

"You're getting out of this car if I have to pull you to the school gate with your hair"

"Isn't that abuse?"

"Look i'm sorry Mario there are little children I should be taking to nursery today but I have to mess around running after you. Do you know how annoying that is Mario?"

Mario shrugged "I never asked you to bring me"

The drive to the school ended all too soon and the stupid bitch actually did pull outside the school office and walked Mario into the building.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist said then turned to Mario "Mrs Götze?"

"Oh no, I'm Mr Götze's social worker" She said then turned to Mario "You take a seat for a moment"

Mario did take seat on the chairs trying to listen in on the convocation but the only words he managed to hear were "Supervised" "Underage sex" "Minor" and the usual "Problem child"  

"Nice to see you back in school Mario, are you feeling better?" Mr Löw asked as he passed Mario in the corridor but Mario could only scowl at him. The head teacher must have missed or Mario would have been in trouble.

"I'll come pick you up here at the same time tonight Mario" The social worker said and hurried off, probably to her precious nursery children.

"Come on Mario, i'll take you to class" The receptionist smiled, showing off all of her yellow teeth.

"I know how to get there by myself"

"I know you but we've been given strict instructions by the police and social services for you, so follow me" Mario cursed under his breath but he followed her anyway until they reached the empty math classroom.

"Good morning Mario, nice to see you back into school, are you feeling any better?" Mr Guardiola asked from behind his desk.

"Yeah much better thank you" Mario lied. Mario banged his head against the table when the bell rang, having to face his class mates for the first time in two weeks.

"Oh the faggots back" Bastian laughed to Jerome as they walked into the class room. "Because of him i'm not allowed to go to London and visit Lukas"

Jerome punched his own hand in front of Mario's face "We'll make him sorry"

"Why is this guy sat in my seat?" A tall muscular guy said while pointing at Mario.

Thomas laughed "Just shove him out of the seat"

"That's ok, i'll just sit next to him"

Manuel took the seat behind Robert and poked him with a ruler "Be careful he's a fucking fag"

"Really? How do you know?" he said as he turned his seat to face Manuel and Thomas.

Thomas laughed "He has a boyfriend"

"Really?" Robert turned back to Mario "Like to have a big cock in your mouth, do you?"

"Just because i'm gay doesn't mean I want to suck every mans cock"

"Feisty fucker isn't he?"

"Meh" Thomas shrugged "We'll get him later"

"Everyone work on these math problems with the person next to you" Pep said pressing a work sheet onto the table.

"This is baby stuff" Mario said pulling out a pen.

Robert glanced down at the sheet "What is the fraction left over from the pizza?, fuck that" Robert snapped and turned back to face Thomas and Manuel.

"He can do all the work"

Manuel laughed "You're lucky, I'm stuck with this idiot" He said while pointing at Thomas who had started to count the slices of pizza. "I'm not sure that's how you're supposed to do it"

Thomas shrugged "Fuck it, we'll look at Mario's sheet when he's finished"

"How longs left of this sucky class" Manuel said while thumping the desk through boredom.

"Five minutes" Thomas said glancing up at the clock.

"Quick, take Mario's sheet and copy it"

"Hey" Mario snapped as Robert snatched the sheet from under Mario's arm and passed it back to Thomas who copied each answer quickly.

"Everyone leave your sheets on the desk and I will mark them and see which test each student gets, you may leave now"

Mario slung his bag over his shoulder and made his way out of the class room.

"You still owe Bastian an apology you little fag" Jerome said grabbing Mario by the hood of his jacket.

"What for?" Mario's voice came out as a whisper.

"Because of you I have to cancel my trip to see Lukas" Bastian said as he slammed Mario's back into the wall. Mario grunted as a sharp pain ran up his back. "Oh yeah sorry about that, he'll have to get someone else to suck his dick now"

"What did you say?" Bastian snapped giving Mario another hard shake.

"He's insulting you, just punch him in the mouth, we have science to get to with Mrs Big Boobs" Jerome laughed.

Bastian brought his fist to Mario's jaw, so hard that the smaller one slipped down onto the ground. Bastian finished him off with a hard kick into the side of his head. Mario's head drew blood so the both of Bastian and Jerome disappeared quickly.

Mario groaned and pulled himself into a sitting position. Mario's phone started to buzz in his pocket, Mario quickly took out his phone.

 _Marco calling._          


	33. Chapter 33

"Hello Marco, is everything ok?"

Marco sighed at the other end of the line "I'm going back to college Mario"

"That's great Marco, which college are you going to Dortmund?"

"I'm sorry Mario, i'm moving to Berlin"

Mario sniffed "You're breaking up with me?"

"Sorry Mario" Marco said and quickly hung up.

Mario wiped his tears away with the back of his sleeve and pulled himself into a standing position. Marco had promised Mario he would never leave him and now he has no one in the world.

Mario didn't want to stay at school any longer and made for the side door, who cares if his social worker can't find him tonight?

"Where do you think you are going Mr Götze" Mario turned around to see receptionist who had taken him to class this morning.

"Home, where ever that is" Mario sighed.

"You know I can't let you go home Mario"

Mario started to cry once again "What's the point in my life?"

"Stop being stupid Mario you are fifteen years old, if you want to talk to me later, feel free but for now you are coming with me to science. Mario sighed and followed her up the stairs, he knows it's useless to argue with her any more.

"I've brought you Mario Götze, sorry he's late but he's been with me"

"Ok Mario, no worries you take a seat next to Mr Müller"

Thomas groaned "Does he have to Mrs?"

"Yes" She snapped.

Mario reluctantly walked over to the empty seat and sat down next Thomas who had moved his chair as further away from Mario as possible and started to shout across the class room to Manuel.

"IF WE WORK IN PAIRS CAN I WORK WITH YOU?" Manuel just nodded in response.

"In fact Mr Müller we are working with pairs but because of you and your big mouth I am choosing the partners"

"Bernat and Alonso"

"Lewandowski and Boateng"

"Neuer and Lahm"

"And last but not least Müller and Götze" Both Mario and Thomas sighed in response.

"We are carrying on our work with the food chain, Thomas show Mario what to do because he couldn't join us last week"

Thomas sighed and turned to Mario "You do know you're bleeding right?"

Mario shrugged "Yeah so?"

"I was only telling you, what team do you support?"

"Aren't we supposed to get on with this work sheet?"

Thomas groaned "Yeah but it's boring"

"So we start with the sun" Mario said drawing a line from the sun to the tree"

Thomas nodded "yes and the tree eats the earth worm"

"Trees don't eat people" Mario snapped.

"This is boring" Thomas moaned and bumped his head against the wooden table. The instantly lifted his head once he notice the marks on Mario's arms. "Why do you do that? For attention?"

Mario roughly shoved his sleeve back down "No"

Thomas laughed "Tell me why you do it and i'll not tell Manuel"

"Leave me alone"

"only gay little boys do that, big men like me suck up their pain"

Mario shoved the work sheet into his bag "You don't know anything Thomas" He jumped up from the desk and headed out of the class room "i'm going to the toilet" Mario didn't wait for a response he just ran out of the class room and took a deep breath. Why can't people just be nice to me?

"Mario?"

Mario sighed once he heard Robert's voice calling out "I'm here"

"I'm sorry Mario, are you ok?"

"Why do you care?" Mario sniffed and turned away from the Pole.

"I didn't know about your arms or I wouldn't have said anything"

"Thomas told you?" Mario wiped the tears away from his eyes. "I'm a loser, i'd keep away from me if I was you"

"Why do you cut yourself Mario?" Robert said calmly.

"Leave me alone, you are just going to laugh at me like everyone else does, call me an attention seeker or a fag"

"No Mario, I would never do anything like that about such a serious situation, tell me Mario, why do you do it?"

"Because sometimes it's my only way of escape" Mario didn't bother to wait for Robert's smart ass response and set off running, only he never got the chance because apparently Robert is much quicker than him and pulled him back in a matter of seconds. "Talk to me Mario"

"I told you why I do it"

"Is it your boyfriend Mario? Does he hurt you?"

Mario shook his head "No, nothing like that he's leaving me to go to Berlin and he's all I have in the world" Mario sniffed and put his head in his hands.

"What do you mean Mario by he's all I have in the world?"

Mario sighed "Because as soon as I come out I lost everyone I ever cared about, my friends, my parents nobody wants to know me now"

"Your parents? so where do you live now?"

"In a care home"

"Your parents would do that to you? Just because you are gay?"

"Yes" Mario snapped.

"I'm so sorry Mario, that's awful" Robert pulled Mario in for a hug, who winced in response because he had caught the cuts on Mario's arms.

"Ouch" Mario winched.

"I'm sorry Mario, let me take a look" Mario sighed and rolled up his sleeve, showing Robert the stinging red slices up his arm.

"These are really bad Mario, maybe you should get someone to take a look at them, do you want me to go to the school nurse with you?"

Mario pulled his arm away "No i'll be fine" Mario pulled his bag up over his shoulder "Shouldn't you be getting back to class"

Robert laughed in way that made Mario's heart stop, he sounded so evil and some malicious.  "Thanks for trusting me Mario, I have so many things to tell the class about you now"

"Why would you do that to me?" Mario sniffed and made to run once again. This time Robert caught the back of his back and 11 boxes off pills fell out onto the floor. Mario gulped once Robert picked them up and read the label.

"Mario wait, are you going to kill yourself?"  


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter explains why Marco has been a bit of an ass lately.

"No" Mario snapped and took the pills from Robert's hand and shoved them into his bag out of sight. Why does he care if Mario wants to kill himself anyway, he had already built up his trust on to smash it back down again.

Robert rolled his eyes "Oh fuck you Mario, I bet you are only going to kill yourself to get some attention from your parents who don't give a shit about you or because your boyfriend is leaving you" Robert laughed as he walked back towards the science class room.

"I don't care what you think" Mario sniffed as he bent down to pick up all the boxes of pills he had dropped and put them all back into his back.

"You are such a whore Mario, it's bad enough you are gay in the first place but to be gay and have a boyfriend who is 5 years older than you is just disgusting" That's the last thing Robert said to him before he walked into the class room.

Mario flung his bag over his shoulder and let a tear slip down his face. Robert is probably in that class room now telling everyone Mario's persona secret. I guess that's his fault for telling everyone. They are all probably laughing at him right now.

Mario ran down the stairs of the science block then straight into the boys toilet, Luckily the toilets are one the ground floor and only a short walk from the stairs.

Mario ran inside the head cubicle and locked the door behind him and sank down against the door and let himself cry. The tears poured out and soaked Mario's once chubby cheeks. All he seemed to do is cry these days and is surprised he has any tears left.

Mario opens his bag and takes out a box of pain killers and stared at them for a short second. Then picked up his phone with his other hand and called Marco. The phone rang a couple of times then went straight to voice mail.

Mario sighed then opened the packet and started to take the pills inside of them. If they only person he had in the word doesn't care about him, then what's he got to live for? Mario kept on taking the pills until he couldn't no more.

Mario pushed himself up from the floor and vomited, missing half the toilet in the process. Then everything went dark and Mario hit his head on the side of the toilet.

Marco sighed as he looked down at his phone and pressed the red button when Mario called him. He had so wanted to pick up and talk to his younger boyfriend but the police had made it clear he couldn't.

Marco laid down on his front and started to cry into his duvet. He shouldn't have left Mario at that stupid cafe or taken him and ran away in the first place and none of this would have ever happened.

The night he arrived home the police were waiting inside. Someone had phoned them and told them about Mario being abandoned and that he shouldn't be with a fifteen year old, especially not at his age. It's lucky his parents hadn't pressed charged with the credit card Marco had stole.

The police had made it clear that he won't be arrested if he stays away from Mario, even if the younger man wanted him around. When Mario turns sixteen he can make his own decision if he wants to see Marco again.

The thought alone made Marco want to cry again. Mario's birthday isn't for seven months, how could he go that long without seeing him? Or what if Mario didn't want to know him in seven months?

Marco rolled over onto his side and faced the wall, pulling his phone out his pocket and looking at the pictures on his camera roll. Marco smiled looking at how cute and happy Mario looked when they first got together.

Their first picture was taken when Mario was only fourteen, only a couple of days away from his fifteenth birthday. His cheeks were tanned and tinted with a pink glow while he sat on Marco's knee with a bright smile on his face. Marco himself had a huge smile on his face.

The last picture they took together really showed him how much Mario has changed over the past five months. Mario is still smiling on the picture, his cheeks bones stuck out of his face and his tan had given away for white. That could just be blamed on the winter but Marco knows Mario is sick. The younger one had his arms wrapped around Marco which showed off all of his scars.

Marco reached under his bed and pulled out the framed picture which he had bought for Mario for Christmas next month. The frame is white with a yellow sunshine in the corner 'You are my sunshine'

Marco cradled the picture in his hands and started to cry once again. Why did Mario have to tell his parents he was gay? None of this would have happened. Mario would have still been healthy, happy and Marco would still have had him.

The phone started ringing down stairs, Marco groaned and rolled over so he is face down into the pillow and blocked out the sound, it's probably only the stupid police again making sure he's nowhere near Mario. He fucking wished he was.

"Marco honey" The sound of his mother's voice called out followed by a slight knocking on the door. She didn't wait for him answer before she walked into his bedroom.

Marco knew it was serious and forced himself to sit up and look at his mother, she would never come into his room without him waiting. "What is it?" He said with a look of horror on his face.

"I'm sorry but Mario has committed suicide"

Marco started to cry even more than he had done before. "Are you telling me my boyfriends dead?"

Marco's mother sighed "He's in hospital fighting for his life, it could go either way"             

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry :(


	35. Chapter 35

"Can I go and see him, please mom. I could never live with myself if he died" Marco said, tears streaming down his cheeks. This is all his fault.

She nodded "Maybe I should drive you Marco, you shouldn't really be driving while you are crying like that, the police said you are allowed some contact with him in hospital because he'll have some supervision"

Marco just nodded and absent-minded followed his mother into the car as they made the short drive up to the hospital. She pulled up outside of the main entrance and smiled at her youngest child, her only son. "Send my love to him, won't you?"

Marco just nodded and climbed out of the car, asking at the main entrance where Mario is and followed the direction to the ward and room. Marco sighed as he walked into the intensive care unit.

Mario just lay there quietly on a ventilator. He just laid there deathly quiet, his face pale and his chest rose and fall with the plastic tube that rested in his throat. Mario's forehead had a small bandage just above his eye.

Marco took Mario's hand and started to cry. "I'm so sorry I lied about going to university, i'm sorry I didn't return your calls Mario. I love you so much, please just wake up so I can explain" Mario made no sign of life which only made Marco sigh even more.

"Good afternoon Mario" The nurse said as she walked into the room. "oh- you are his first visitor" The nurse said sadly.

"really his parents and brothers haven't been to see him?" Marco sighed, giving Mario's hand another hard squeeze.

"Well, Mario is in a care home, so i'm sure his mother or father may have failed to tell his brothers"   

Marco just nodded, the tears are still slipping down his pale cheeks "Just promise me he won't die?"

The nurse sighed and took a seat next to Marco. "I promise we are doing our very best for him but we can't promise anything"

"This isn't supposed to happen to innocent fifteen year olds, he's so beautiful and caring, it's supposed to happen to ass holes like me"  

"I don't know what the two have you have been through but what I do know is how much you care about him because if you didn't you wouldn't be here today"

"Our relationship isn't easy. I know you are thinking what relationship is easy but when you are dating a younger man, a school boy, who has been kicked out of his home by his homophobic parents and on top of that has mental health issues"

"I can't say I understand what you are going through but I will make sure Mario gets all the help and support he needs for his mental illness"

Marco nodded, not taking his eyes away from his own hand which his holding Mario's tightly "I think he has some sort of eating disorder" It hurt Marco to break Mario's thrust but he knows the younger one needs to have help and support.

The nurse sighed, her own eyes are locked onto to Mario's flat stomach. "We did notice Mario is significantly under weight, we will help him to fix that as well but it won't be an easy ride for him. The nurse took her eyes away from Mario for a moment and looked at Marco "I'm sorry visiting time is over, will you be back?"

Marco forced a smile and nodded "I will come here every day until he wakes up, I know he will wake up" Marco stood up and pressed a hard kiss onto Mario's pale cheeks. "I love you Mario, please get better"

Marco got about half way out of them room when he stopped and turned to look at the nurse once again "Can I just do one more quick thing before I leave him?"

The nurse glanced down at her watch "Sure"

Marco pushed his hand into his bag and pulled out the photo frame and placed it on the night stand next to Mario's bed. "It was supposed to be his Christmas present but I want him to have it now"

Marco pressed one more kiss to Mario's forehead and slowly walked out of the room. He didn't want to leave Mario, if it was up to him he'd have stayed with him all night or until he woke up.

Marco walked out of the hospital with his shoulders slumped, he quickly located his mother's car who most have waited for him and walked over to the car, pulling open the passenger door and plopping down into the seat with a sigh.

"How did it go sweet heart?" She said, lowering her book and shoving it into her hand bag.

Marco shrugged. "I don't really know, Mario is lifeless, I gave him the photo frame and had a chat with the nurse but I can't really say how it went. I just want him to wake up"

"I know you dear and he will, you just have to think positive" That was the last thing she said before starting the engine and making the journey home.

Mario stirred and started to wake up. His lungs burned, his throat tasted like vomit. He had dreamed Marco had been to see him. Mario groaned as he opened his eyes because of the burn, followed by the head ache.

He couldn't speak because of the white tube in his throat. Mario groaned as he turned over, his whole body ached and that's when Mario noticed the photo frame on the night-stand. Marco had been to see him.     


	36. Chapter 36

Mario had been laid in the bed in the hospital ward for two weeks now. He had come out of intensive care a couple of days after he came around. It's still only early December, obviously Mario hoped to be home by Christmas but the nurses have threatened him, he won't be allowed home until he gains at least 5lbs. The nurses had told him, a man of his height and weight should weigh at least 9 and a half stone but he only weighed a little over 7.

"Good morning Mario" The nurse said pushing a plate of buttered toast in front of Mario's face. He faked a smile, trying not to heave from the thought of food being put in front of him.

"Good morning" He said back eventually, and picked up the piece of toast. Once the nurse had left him alone, Mario pulled out the plastic bag from inside his rucksack and pushed the toast inside. _Fuck eating that._

Another nurse appeared a little later and opened the curtains, Mario winced. He hated the sun and would have rather his room in total darkness. That way he could feel sorry for himself, not one person has visited him in two weeks.

"Have you gained any weight Mario?" The nurse asked while walking over to him, she smiled down at the young man in bed, having been through some of the same things when she was younger.

Mario just shrugged "I just want to get out of here" He said while taking the picture Marco had left with him and held it close to his chest, just willing Marco would visit once again.

"I know you do Mario, but we can't let you out if you are unwell" She sighed and took the chair next to his bed. "If you agree to see a physiatrist, we will consider letting you go home, considering she thinks you are mentally stable that is"

Mario forced a smile, he is a great liar. "That sounds great but home? Where is home?"

"Mario is there anything I can do to cheer you up? You look so sad just laid there, day in day out"

Mario nodded "Can you ask Marco to come and see me?"

The nurse nodded "Who is Marco, your friend and will it help you?"

"Yes, my best friend" Mario gave the nurse the number and she hurried off to cal him right away, anything to cheer him up.

To Mario's surprise, Marco turned up and hour later. Luckily just after Mario had scrapped his chicken and rice into the secret plastic bag, he knows the food will go mouldy in his bag but it's better than eating it.

"I'm sorry Mari, I would have been to see you earlier if I knew you had come around" Marco pressed a kiss onto Mario's forehead when he thought no one was looking.

Mario smiled. "It doesn't matter, you are here now" He beamed. "When are you moving to Berlin" Mario's smile faded into a frown, a sigh soon following.

"If I tell you something Mario, you can't tell anyone?" Marco looked around the empty room "I'm not even supposed to be here"

Mario nodded "Who would I tell?"

"You know the night I left you the cafe?" Mario just nodded so Marco continued. "The police paid a visit at my house that night, they said if I saw you again I would be arrested because I am a danger to you"

Mario didn't know whether he should cry or smile. He wanted to cry because the police are the reason Marco had been ignoring him and smile because that meant Marco still loved him.

"I thought you didn't love me anymore" Mario admitted.

Marco took Mario's hand into his own, which had become much thinner since he had met Mario a couple of years ago. "I could never stop loving you Mario" He said while giving it a hard squeeze. "I never wanted to stop seeing you"

"What can we do Marco?" Mario said, all most close to tears. "I don't want to live a life without seeing you, you are the only person who cares about, the only person I have in the world"

"Just answer me one thing Mario, why did you take that overdose?"

Mario swallowed and looked away from Marco, finding a loose thread on the small blue blanket which lay over his duvet and started to pull on it. "It doesn't matter"

"Mario, you do know I can read you like a book? and you refusing to even look at me is telling me you are hiding something. Even if it's bad Mario, please tell me"

Mario nodded and forced himself to look up at his boyfriend. Marco had a worried look on his face. "I took all those pills because a life without you isn't one worth living"

"Oh Mario" Mario looked up and saw the tears in his boyfriends eyes, it really broke his heart to see Marco crying because it's something he very rarely did. "We will work something out Mario, I really want to see you"

"But what will we do Marco? Because I really don't want to live a life that doesn't involve you and I really don't want to go back to school" Mario complained. "Can't we try and run away again?"

"I'm sorry Mario but we can't, as much as I would love to, if they find us or it's more like when, they will arrest me and I will be accused of being a paedophile and i'll be in jail for years before I get to see you again.

Mario just nodded of course he knew that. "Please"

"We will arrange a meeting place for somewhere after school, like the park or something then i'll drive us somewhere far. I know it's not good but at least it's only until you are sixteen Mario"

"I don't care where we meet as long as I can still see you" Mario smiled and Marco agreed.

"Mario Götze?" Marco and Mario looked up to see a smartly dressed woman at the door with a notepad in the hands.

"That's me" Mario said meekly.

"I am your physiatrist and I need to talk you alone for a while is that ok?"

Marco gave Mario's hand a hard squeeze "I'll let you two talk and i'll come and visit you tomorrow" Mario sighed as he watched the love of his life walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took a long time to update, this chapter is pretty hard to write for me as some of the problems Mario has are based off my own experiences. I have suffered with an eating disorder since I was twelve years and I am 17 now and luckily now I am gaining weight and my way to being healthy and I too used to hide my food while in hospital. 
> 
> Thank you to anyone who reads this, much love xox


	37. Chapter 37

Mario didn't want Marco to leave him but seeing this woman is his ticket out of here, he knows things aren't right within himself but he's a good liar and is willing to do anything to get out of here.

"So Mario my name is Ann and i'm going to ask you some questions about your mental health" She said as he pulled up the chair Marco was sitting on a matter of seconds ago and say down next to the bed.

"What beings you here" Ann said as she pulled out a clipboard and a pen.

"You came to visit me" Mario said with a little giggle. Ann frowned in Mario's direction.

"You know what I meant Mario, this is no time for jokes. What brings you to see me?"

"I'm here because the nurses think I have a mental health issues and problems with my weight, even though i've eating everything they've give me, I haven't gained a single pound but I haven't lost any either"

"Ok Mario, i've got all that down. Have you ever seen a councillor before?"

Mario shook his head. "No, i've never had need for one before"

"Everyone has a different perspective on what their problem is but what is the problem from your point of view Mario?"

Mario looked down and found the loose thread once again and started to twine it around his index finger. This is going to be hard for him to lie about because if he's honest, he's not sure what his problem is. "The problem is everyone nagging me to put on weight when i'm eating perfectly normal" Mario answered like a bratty teenagers on purpose.

"Which difficult people in your life are causing problems for you?"

"My parents" Mario answered honestly because of course they are the root to all his problems. If they would have accepted him for who is, he wouldn't have been in this situation right now.

"What about people at school Mario, who well do you get along with them?"

Mario sniggered "I don't get along with anyone, every single person hates me even my best friend and class mates"

"Who or what is most important to you in your life?"

"Marco, my boyfriend" Hopefully this lady will help everyone to realize that there is no point in Mario's life without his boyfriend being by his side.

"How does this problem typically make you feel?" 

Mario shrugged. "I told you, I don't have any problems it's everyone else who is worrying about me a little too much. I am fine other than the arse holes at school but they'll get over it and if not i'm leaving in July, no big deal" Mario said every world like sugar and his lies seemed to be working like a charm.

"How do you feel when a problem pops up unexpectedly Mario?"

"Well bummed of course but isn't anyone? Who likes problems randomly popping up and biting you in the arse? I would look into the situation and do my best to deal with it and if it's not possible to deal with it on my own i'd ask Marco for help" Mario lied, if unexpected problems popped up he would go home and tear up his skin with his blade but she doesn't need to know that.

"What makes the problem better Mario?"

"Are you reading this from a question air or something?" Mario snapped. "I have told you, the problem is better when people are not nagging me for something I can't help. I mean imagine nagging a bald man for having no hair" Mario smirked evilly on the inside, this women had fallen right into his i'm ok trap.

"If you could wave a magic wand Mario, what positive changes would you make happen in your life?"

"Well I guess I would not be gay, I love Marco more than anything in this world but liking men has cost me my parents and that's why i'm bullied at school" Mario swallowed in fear, he hoped he hadn't given too much of the truth away, this would change everything.

"That is something that can't be changed Mario but don't worry about it, it's ok to be yourself and the people who care about you the most will accept you for who you are and if they don't they are not worth your time.

Mario just shrugged in response because imagine saying your parents aren't worth being in your life? They are supposed to love and support you no matter what happens. At least Fabian and Felix are normal.

"Overall, how would you describe your mood?"

"Well honestly, right now i'm a little pissed off. Imagine bringing you all the way here to see someone who doesn't even have any problems. You must be totally angry at me wasting your time. I'm sorry about that"

"No Mario, maybe you don't have eating problems or depression but you obviously have come issues but it's ok i'll help you get through them" Ann said, quickly writing down some more notes. "What do you expect from the counselling process?"

Mario shrugged then put a bright smile on, just for show of course. "Maybe you can help the police to convince them let me see Marco? They think he is a threat to me because he's older but he's really not" Mario babbled.

"What would it take to make you feel more content, happier and more satisfied?"

"The only thing that could ever cheer me up is to see Marco more often. Yes sure I miss my parents but they won't accept me for who I am unless I bring a girl home so there is no point in trying with them" Mario really wanted his parents to love and accept him but he's not sure they ever would and that really killed him inside.

"Ok Mario, I think that is enough for questions for the day. I can't promise you because I have to report back to your doctor first but it looks like you'll be allowed home as long as you promise to come and see me about your separation issues"

"Do I get a say in that?"

"I'm afraid not Mario unless you don't want to come home? As a child it's our responsibility to take care of you. I'll see you soon"   

Mario smirked once Ann had left the room, he had tricked his physiatrist into thinking everything is ok even though that is far from the truth.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This questions used are not entirely accurate but it's something along the lines of what my physicist asks me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and just a heads up that i'm away for a week so you might not get an update until next week. xox


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a bit of good news for Mario :)

"Everything seems to be in order Mario, as long as you attend your appointment next week, you are allowed to go home" The nurse smiled and handed a plate of toast to Mario. "Eat this while I call your social worker to come and pick you up"

Mario held his fake smile until the woman had left the room, Mario picked up the knife and scraped of the crumbs as well as pulling off a few bits of crust to make look like he had ate something. Then he pulled out his bag and pushed the food inside.

"I've phoned your social worker, she's on her way to see you now. Have you eaten- oh" The nurse gave Mario a look that she didn't quite believe that hadn't eaten it but she didn't say anything all the same.

"I haven't got any clothes" Mario gave a shrug. The school uniform he had been wearing on the day he come he had already disappeared before he woke up and nobody had brought him anything, not even any pyjamas. He had spent the whole two weeks wearing a hospital gown.

"Well you can't go home wearing only that" The nurse said while pointing at the blue gown covering Mario's frail body. "But what else can we put you in?"

Mario just shrugged. "I never intended to"

Before the nurse could make any arrangements on what Mario is going to wear on the way home, his social worker walked into the room, carrying Mario's school bag. "I figured you wouldn't have anything to wear, So I brought your school back with your P.E kit inside"

Mario nodded and gratefully took the bag, he got changed in the bathroom which isn't too far away from his bed, then listened in on his doctor talking to his social worker.

_"Mario is a very broken young man, we sent at psychologist to see him yesterday, all though he didn't give very much away it's very obvious he has a lot of issues"_

_"Yes, he's had a lot of time of school because of bullies, he has a self harming issue and it's quite obvious he's lost a lot of weight since I first saw him. Do you have any plans to help him?"_

_"Yes he's got an appointed with our top councillor next week and will continue to see her weekly or more if need be"_

"Oh hello Mario" She said as she saw him evolving out of the bathroom wearing a white t-shirt which is way too big for him and a pair of black shorts he can hardly keep up. He looks ridicules.

"Can we just go now?" Mario said picking up his bag which contained his mouldy food and his school back. Mario followed her out of the hospital and into the car where she then drove him back to the horrible care home.

Mario ignored the welcome home from Mesut, Per and some of the girls and headed straight into his bedroom. The first thing he did was empty the mouldy contents of the bag behind the draw.

_To Marco_

_From Mario_

_I am free xxx_

Marco responded all most immediately which only made Mario smile, his heart warming. Marco is the only person that makes Mario feel better.

_To Mario_

_From Marco_

_That's great baby :D Let me know_

_when you are on your break tomorrow_

_and i'll call you, we can arrange to meet_

_xxx_

Mario held his phone tightly to his chest and smile, he's actually looking forward to going to school tomorrow and talking to Marco, but as well as that, he has to face the rest of his class mates.

"Hey Mario" Mesut said walking into Mario's bedroom uninvited. "Want to come and get high with me tonight?"

"No" was Mario's only response, of course he didn't after all that happened to him the last time he tried to run away with Mesut and Per.

"Your choice" Mesut shrugged. "I only asked you anyway because Per has a criminal record for being found dealing drugs, he's on tag and you are boring" and with that he had gone. To Mario's delight.

Mario's phone buzzed against the bed, Mario picked up his phone and read the text from an unknown number, a look of confusion on his face as he opened the text.

_Hallo Mario! I'm sorry about what happened and what I said about you at school. I really didn't know you were that bad. Come and meet outside of the corner shop near school and we'll talk about it. Sorry again - Robert. PS Thomas gave me your number._

Mario read the text a couple of times then weighed up the option in his head. In the end he decided he wanted to go. Mario got changed pulling on his skinny jeans which are more like baggy jeans now and his black nike t-shirt.

"Where are you going Mario?" The care worker said as he walked down the stairs. "I was about to ask you to see me"

"Only going out with a friend from school, I guess I have time to talk to you first"

"That's great because this is really important" The care worker said and offered Mario a seat which he gratefully took. "How do you feel about letting someone take you out for the day, nothing might come of it but someone really would like to spend some time with you"

"Who?" Mario asked with confusion in his voice, he has no idea who would want to come and visit him. Could it maybe Fabian or someone?"

"Do you remember the time Jürgen Klopp who brought you home that time?" Mario nodded. "Well he was really fond on you and wants to get to know you well, he's been in touch ever since and if everything goes really well, you may get to spend Christmas with them.

Mario just sat with his mouth open, too speechless to say anything. The car worker let out a little giggle. "You go out with your friend and have a think about it and we'll talk about this tomorrow"

Mario nodded. "Thank you"      


	39. Chapter 39

Mario pulled on his jacket and headed outside, to say he's nervous would be an understatement but at least meeting up with Robert might mean he will finally have someone to call a friend at school.

He shivered it's a freezing cold December and Mario wished he had something warmer to wear than his summer jacket. Mario's heart sunk as he turned to the corner to find Robert, Thomas and Bastian all stood there smoking.

"There's the little fag" Bastian said while exhaling the smoke, the three of them walking over to him and backing him up into the wall. Mario grunted, the stones scratched into his back.

"What do you want?" Mario found himself saying through a shaky breath, he's more than scared. He should have known this is a trick, why would they want to meet up with him?

"Who's cock you had your lips around?" Bastian said giving Mario's face a hard slap, leaving his cheek red and stinging.

"Nobody's" Mario sniffed while rubbing his cheek to try and make the stinging stop, why did everything always hurt more in the winter. "What do you want with me?"

"Nothing we just want to play with you" Bastian laughed and pressed a packet of cigarettes into Mario's face. "Want a smoke?" Mario just shook his head in response.

"He's such a cock sucking little baby" always on his knees to take a cock from whoever the fuck wants him. "Dirty whore, no wonder your parents don't want you, I mean who would you are a pathetic little baby"

"Stop it, why did we bring up here anyway?" Thomas complained, dropping his cig onto the floor, then looking up at Bastian who had Mario pinned to the wall with one hand.

"You know why he's here Thomas" Bastian laughed. "Because you are a wimp Thomas, go on beat him up, I dare you. You haven't beat anyone up in your life, so you can start with the little baby"

"Go on Thomas" Robert encouraged while Mario gave Thomas the pleading eyes which didn't seem to be working. The lanky boy just stood there in thought for a few short moments.

"Ok" Thomas took a deep breath and headed over to where Mario is stood, Bastian stepped to one side to let him through. "This is your fault Mario, why did you turn up here anyway?" Thomas growled and punched Mario hard in the mouth.

Mario whimpered and started to wipe the blood with the back of his hand. "Go on Thomas, he deserves more than one punch, he might want to suck your cock and turn you into a faggot" Bastian and Robert giggled.

Thomas brought another hand to Mario's face, this time on his nose. Thomas brought a few more hard punches for good measure, giving Mario a black eyes as well as bloody mouth and nose. Thomas gave one more hard kick to Mario's ribs then pulled away.

"That should be enough, run" Bastian giggled and the three of them ran away leaving Mario standing bruised and bloody. Mario stood up onto to shaky feet, spitting blood onto the floor and heading back home.

Mario was out of breath once he got back to the care home, he didn't know why anyone called it home, it wasn't warm or cosy like they are supposed to be. He hoped to go upstairs and get into the bath before anyone noticed his face.

"Mario? What happened to you? If you were assaulted we can phone the police and get it sorted. Your face is a right mess"   

Mario shook his head. "I'm fine, I fell" Mario lied. The care worker nodded like she didn't quite believe him but she didn't say anything all the same, just smiled sweetly at him like she always did.  

" Jürgen is taking you out for dinner on Friday which is all so the last day at school for Christmas, must be a lucky day for you"  Mario smiled politely and headed upstairs.

How is he supposed to go out for dinner when he can't manage any food? Just the sight of it made him want to vomit. Mario sighed and laid down on the bed, not bothering to wipe the blood away from his face.

Mario sunk down into the pillows and started to cry. Why did he deserve this? Thomas and Bastian used to be his friends, he was well liked on the footballer team, he had a lot of friends. He had lost all that just because he's in love with a man.

Mario sighed as he pulled open his phone, he has various amounts of abuse on twitter and decided to read some while he still feels shit, what's the worst that can happen? He started off by reading the direct messages.

_Hello Mario, i'm sorry I punched you (I didn't want to) I still hate you, so please don't come near me but i'm not a big believer of  violence. I hope I didn't do you any damage - Thomas._

_[Attachment: 1 video] Hello cock slut, bring me 30 euro tomorrow or at school or this video goes on facebook tonight. Hahahaha. - Bastian._

_They tricked me into brining you here, i'm so sorry they hurt you and they laughed. I feel awful for what I said to you at school and you ended up taking an overdose. Please forgive me, i'll talk to you soon - Robert._

Mario closed his dms then went onto his mentions which turned out to be worse than he originally.

@Manuel_Neue: Tomorrow is the day we beat up the little cock slut @MarioGoetze

Mario sighed it wasn't the message from Manuel that scared him, it's the amount of retweets and favourites. Tomorrow is going to be a hard day and that's if he makes out alive.

To Marco

From Mario

Help me !!!!!!!


	40. Chapter 40

"Mario, what's wrong?" Marco asked as soon as Mario picked up the phone, the younger one didn't say anything for a while, but Marco can hear his sobbing at the other end of the line. "Mario?"

"They are going to kill me." Mario choked, furiously wiping away his tears that are streaming down his cheeks. Just the sound of Mario crying broke his heart.

"whose going to kill you baby?"

"Manuel said the people at school are going to beat me up, and Bastian says if I don't give him €30, he will post a video of me online."

"Hmm." Marco tapped his chin, an idea popping into his mind. "Then don't go to school tomorrow Mario."

"I have to go to tomorrow, it's not that I want to. It' just my social worker drops me off right at the school gates, and she won't let me take any more time off. My attendance is really low."

"That's it Mario." Marco spoke confidently. "Your social worker drops you off at school, you pretend to go. I wait for you outside of the school gates and we go to the seaside for the day."

"The seaside?" Mario's frown turned into a smile. "That sounds perfect, i've always wanted to go to the seaside with you."

"I love you Mario, I will be waiting for outside the school gates at 08:30." Marco blew kisses on the other end of the line, then quickly hung up. Leaving Mario with a smile on his face, for the first time in a while.

Mario took a quick bath, getting rid of the stench of blood from his nostrils, he even resisted the urge of his razor blade on the side of the bath. As soon as he got out and dried off, he went to bed, bringing the day with Marco closer.

"Mario, time for school." He groaned, hearing the voice coming from down stairs, Mario managed to pull himself out of bed and looked in the mirror, he had lost a lot weight. He could only shrug, at least he won't be the chubby chipmunk anymore.

He wanted to look his best to see Marco, but he'd have to convince his social worker he's going to school. In the end Mario ended up in his uniform which hung off, he looks pretty stupid.

"Good morning Mario." The social worker smiled over her cup of coffee. "It's nice to see you, we usually have to force you out of bed. Do you want any breakfast?"

Mario shook his head, and sunk his teeth into his bottom lip to stop himself from heaving. Just the thought of him putting cereal inside his body, made him want to vomit. "No thank you, sixth years can have some toast before classes."

"Well, do you want me to take you to school now then?" Mario checked up at the clock, if they set off now, he would be early which means he can pretend to walk into school, then walk back out again.

"Yes please." Mario nodded, and for the first time, he was dropped off at school without any complaint. The social worker waited until he had walked into the school gates, then drove off, and that's when Mario walked back out again and waited for Marco.

It's freezing this time of year, and Mario doesn't have a proper coat. Mario winced, his teeth chattering because of the bitter air, he really hoped Marco would arrived early, because ten minutes in the cold seems like a life time.  

Just when Mario thought thing couldn't get any worse, it starts to rain. He shivers, and wraps his arm around himself, just trying to keep warm, while the winter rain batters down onto his already freezing cold skin.

Mario really did start to worry when eight thirty came and went, school starts in half an hour. Mario presses himself against the wall, to try and avoid the passes by. Most people just hurled abuse, and called him a fag, luckily he hadn't seen anyone for his class yet.

"Hey fag, did you bring my money?" Mario slowly lifted his head, and of course it's Bastian standing there, a cigarette in his hand, his dumb ass friends standing slightly behind.

"N- no." Mario swallowed, furiously blinking back his tears, if they saw him crying, it really would smell trouble. Why didn't he just get the €30 from someone? Instead of relying on Marco to pick him up once again.

"Why? How do you expected me to pay my dealer now?" Bastian stepped forward, and gripped Mario by the collar. Jerome and Franck gather round to stop anyone seeing, as the first punch is aimed for Mario's face.

Marco, where are you?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder I am on Tumblr http://sexualfootballblog.tumblr.com/ I take fanfic requests and Prompts. Though If it's Hömmels or Götzeus I am likely to complete the request quicker ;)


End file.
